Steven Universe The Invasion
by Cobalt Shunsuke
Summary: This is part three to my Steven Universe fan fiction. If you haven't read them you should. It's Steven Universe The New Gem first, then Steven Universe The New Threat. I recommend reading them first to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Back to the Basics**

 **Last time we left off Garnet gave everyone a month off to relax. Now they have to get back to work. If you want to know what they did for vacation, I did a vacation special called Steven Universe The New Threat (Vacation Special).**

Stevens at the boardwalk with Connie. "Connie so that's what will happen in three months." said Steven holding her hand as they walk.

"Sounds scary, but you guys have stopped every obstacle in your way this will be just like one of those obstacles." said Connie giving him a warmth smile.

"Thanks Connie you always know what to say." said Steven giving her a smile back.

 **(Next Day)**

"Okay here's the mission for today we need to grab four Triliptical Prisms." said Garnet standing next to the warp pad. Their will be four different paths to take and I'll be going alone, so Pearl has to take someone from your team Amethyst." added Garnet.

"Before we go, Who's coming with me?" asked Pearl looking over at team Amethyst.

"Steven and you will go together and Amethyst and I will go together." answered Shun ready to go.

"How did you come up with that?" asked Steven.

"Well If you and Amethyst teamed up you'll mess around to much. And if me and you teamed up we will be a good match but Amethyst and Pearl will argue to much." responded Shun already on the portal.

"That reminds me Lapis and Peridot took a head start so we better get going." said Garnet activating the warp pad.

 **(Desert)**

The Gems walks into a giant pyramid that's made up of sandstone. They see four paths but one of them has a block of ice standing in the way.

"What could that mean?" asked Pearl.

"It's simple Lapis must be trying to tell us they took that path." responded Garnet walking into a different path.

"Which path do you guys want?" asked Steven.

"Let's take that one." said Amethyst running into the path.

"Amethyst! Don't go too far ahead." shouted Shun hoping she would hear. "Better make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I Wish you two luck." said Shun running into the same path Amethyst did.

"Thanks, you too" said Steven walking to the last path with Pearl.

They walk threw a dimly lit hallway. The first obstacle was getting over to the other side of a widely spread room.

"I would how the others got across." said Pearl looking how deep is the fall.

 **(How the others passed the first obstacle)**

 **Lapis used her wings and flew across, Peridot made her hand into a propeller and also flew across.**

 **Garnet stretched her arms across and slung herself over.**

 **Shun turned himself into a ball and Amethyst tied her whip around him and whipped him across, then he turned back to normal and pulled her to his side in one tug catching her bridal style.**

 **(Back to Steven and Pearl)**

"Pearl I have an idea, how about i grab onto your back and you jump as far as you can. Then if we can't make it I'll summon a shield under us and you can jump off of it." said Steven hoping she would think it's a good idea.

"Or you could make a big shield and we can walk across." responded Pearl.

Steven makes a big shield and they walk across without any trouble. The next obstacle is a hallway full of arrows being shot out from the ceiling and the sides.

 **(How the others passed the second obstacle)**

 **Lapis made an ice wall to over the sides and the ceiling so her and Peridot passed it pretty easily.**

 **Garnet moved swiftly passed it and didn't even get hit once.**

 **Shun told Amethyst to turn into a mouse and get inside his pocket as he passed it just as easily as Garnet.**

 **(Back to Steven and Pearl)**

"Pearl how about I use one shield above us and two besides us and we walk across?" asked Steven waiting for her reply.

Peridot thought for a moment "You better just make a bubble around us that will repel the arrows." responded Pearl.

"I guess" said Steven with a sad tone crossing his arms summoning out a bubble around them.

They walk across just fine until the bubble pops towards the end and they land outside the arrow area barely.

Pearl pats off the dirt and helps Steven up "Steven do you know why your bubble popped?" asked Pearl as they walk.

"I don't know." responded Steven in a sad tone like before crossing his arms again as they walk.

They walk more into the dimly lit room. "Steven if you're upset about earlier I would just like to say…" said Pearl but got interrupted by the room lighting up.

It had piles of sand on the ground. And at the very center of the room their were two hand pedestals.

Steven and Pearl walk over slowly and place one of their hands on the pedestals. 20 sand clones of Pearl and Steven form around them. The sand spells out something in the air "What is a person's greatest restraint?"

"Pearl I think I know what it is." said Steven.

Pearl just ignores Steven "Grief" answered Pearl. The her pedestal started shaking and crumbled. The Pearl sand clones started moving towards her.

Pearl starts fighting them and tells Steven what to answer. "Pearl I'm gonna go with my gut and say A person's greats restraint is himself or herself." answered Steven.

His pedestal sank into the ground, the Steven and Pearl sand clones fell apart. "Steven how did you know the answer?" asked Pearl walking over to him.

"Well I thought about how you were fighting your sand clones and came up with fighting yourself. A person can always hold themselves back." answered Steven.

She hugged him "Oh Steven I'm sorry for not trusting you capabilities. I should've had more faith in you." said Pearl waiting for his response.

"Thanks Pearl that means alot coming from you." responded Steven.

A path opened up on the left wall of the room. When they walked threw it they see Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Shun, and Amethyst sitting on some sandstone steps.

"Looks like you guys just finished." said Shun with a smile and thumbs up.

"You lugs took your time." said a ticked off Peridot.

"You're the one that wanted a head start." responded Garnet standing up.

"Anyways when do we get the Triliptical Prisms?" asked Steven.

"Just threw those doors but we needed everyone to done." responded Amethyst.

"What will we need the Prisms for?" asked Lapis.

"Well they will make the Laser Light Cannons stronger. It will triple their strength." responded Garnet opening the door.

They walk past it and see four arm pedestals. "Now everyone that answered the question right place you hand on the pedestal." said Garnet walking over and placing her hand on one of them.

Peridot did the same as Garnet. Amethyst started to walk forward and everyone "Gasp" in unison.

She starts laughing "Told you they would be surprised." said Amethyst walking back.

"Great now I have to buy her anything she wants to eat for a whole 24 hours." said Shun placing his hand on the pedestal. "Not like money is too valuable to me." he said with a sigh.

Steven walks over to the pedestal and places his hand. The ground opens up and out come four Triliptical Prisms. They grab the Prisms and start to walk back to the portal.

Steven yawns and says he is tired. Shun offered to carry him, but Pearl insisted she would.

"Wait why is he tired it should be only 5:00?" said Amethyst in a low tone.

"I may have forgotten to say this but the pyramid makes time go slower, but Steven's body is used to normal time." responded Garnet.

"Steven I'm so proud of you today." whispered Pearl. Steven in his sleep gives a smile and they warp home.

* * *

 **How you liking part three so far? I'll do something big next chapter. I forgot to mention this but my friend Jaroberts251 helped me a little on this chapter and fifth chapter on vacation special. So I'd like to give him a shout out and you should read his fan fiction "A visit to the Mystery Shack" it's a really good Gravity Falls and Steven Universe crossover. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Poof or Join**

Steven wakes up and hears a noise coming from the living room. He peeks over to see what's happening. Garnet and Shun are arguing.

"Calm down Shun it's not the end of the world if she joins." argues Garnet with an ticked voice. "She tried destroying me and she tried to take you all back to homeworld." argued Shun with an angry tone. "If anything goes wrong you and I are capable of defeating her." said Garnet talking normal again. Shun gives a sigh "Fine but if she slips up I won't hesitate to poof her." he said calming down. "Now we just have to wait for Steven to stop eavesdropping, and see if he agrees.

Steven stands up from where he is peeking from and walks over to them. "Morning Steven" both Garnet and Shun say in unison. "Morning guys. But what were you two talking about?" asked Steven. "Amethyst, Pearl, and Lapis are searching for it already, and Peridot is building something in the barn." responded Shun walking over to the fridge. "What are they trying to look for?" asked Steven walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a chair. Garnet sat besides him "We're looking for Jasper." responded Garnet. "The Gem you fought on the homeworld ship?" asked a surprised Steven. "I was confused about it too, but I guess we need her." responded Shun starting the stove and cracking some eggs. "Yes, we could use her strength to fight off against homeworld." added Garnet.

"Are you sure she would be willing to join us?" asked Steven walking to bathroom. "I can't say for certain, but if she won't help we'll just bubble her up again, and that's that." said Garnet loud enough for Steven to hear her from the kitchen. Garnet sets up three plates she got from the cabonits and Shun places scrambled eggs on each plate. "You really think she would comply?" asked Shun turning of the stove and washing his hands. "Like I told Steven I can't say for sure." responded Garnet sitting back down.

Steven comes out of the bathroom with his usual clothes on now and sits down between Garnet and Shun. "*Chomp chomp* so how long until they find her gem?" asked Steven eating his eggs. "Shouldn't be long now Pearl and the others left about three hours ago." responded Garnet eating her eggs.

They all finish their eggs and leave them in the sink. "Who's cleaning the dishes." asked Steven washing his hands. Shun and Garnet make turn to face each other. They make one hand into a fist and place it onto of the other hand "Rock Paper Scissors!" they said in unison making their hands take different shapes. Garnet ended up wining, so her and Steven went outside while Shun washes the dishes. "Man I had to make breakfast and clean up after them. Just hope I can keep my temper when she reforms." thought Shun to himself washing the dishes, squishing the sponge in his hand as the soap runs out of it.

 **(Outside on the Beach)**

"Okay Garnet it's a beautiful sunny day and a refreshing breeze, so let's pass a frisbee around." said Steven tossing her the disc. "Nice toss Steven." said Garnet catching and throwing back the disc.

Moments later the water split open and out came Amethyst, Pearl, and Lapis walking out of it holding bubble with some figure inside. Garnet and Steven walk over to them. "Looks like you found it." said Garnet reaching over to the bubble. "We sure did!" said Pearl handing Garnet the bubble. "It took a while but we found her." said Amethyst starting to stretch. "Lapis did you levitate the water so they can look?" asked a curious Steven. "Yes, it wasn't to long finding her." responded Lapis with a smile.

They moved more towards the temple and Garnet popped the bubble and out came a metallic looking chest with a gem lock. Garnet flashes her Gem and the chest opens up with Jasper's Gem at the center. Everyone takes a step back as Garnet places Jasper's Gem on the ground and backs up herself.

Jasper's Gem begins to glow and she reforms. A light comes out and takes the shape of a muscular human. When she finishes reforming she looks over to gems in anger "Lapis, Peridot what are you doing with the enemy?" asked Jasper in a weak voice. Lapis and Peridot averted their eyes from her. "Why does she sound weak?" asked Steven not taking his eyes off Jasper. "The chest she was locked in stops her from not only reforming, but from healing also." responded Pearl summoning out her weapon.

Jasper turns towards Garnet "You let's finish what we started back on the Ship." She said pointing at Garnet. "I beat you already so there's no need to figh…" said Garnet, but got sent flying but Jasper making her crash into a wall. Jasper looks towards the others and starts walking slowly towards them. "I'll finish you traitors off then the fusion." said Jasper with still a weak tone. Everyone one was ready to fight. Jasper was going to punch Lapis who was the closest to hit. She swung at Lapis and Lapis bracing for impact, then something landed in sand like an explosion went off.

When Lapis opened her eyes, Shun was standing in front of her grabbing Jasper fist. "If you want to hurt my teammates you'll have to go through me first." he said in an angry voice squeezing Jasper's fist. Jasper let's out a small grunt "It's you again." She said trying to pull her arm free. "You blocked her punch?" asked Peridot confused how he could easily stop her punch. Shun lets go are Jasper's fist and she caught herself before she could fall "Even if she wasn't hurt I would be able to stop her attacks" said Shun not taking his eyes off Jasper.

"You sound sure of yourself." said Jasper holding on to her hand. "Want to test it out? Steven can heal you and we can fight about it." asked Shun in a boxer pose. "If you really want to get your butt kicked that fast I'll accept that challenge." responded Jasper in a cocky tone. Shun turns his back to her, but stays on guard and puts his hands on Steven's shoulder "Steven want to heal her." trying to convince Steven. "I don't know she might try something." said a spoked Steven. "It's okay I'll walk up with you." said Shun rubbing Steven's head to calm him down.

They walk over to Jasper who look ready to attack if they try something. "Okay Steven this should be a safe distance to heal her Gem." said Shun gesturing Steven to heal her Gem. Steven does as he says he spits on his hand, and Jasper is confused why Rose(Steven) spit on his hand. Steven moves slowly closer to Jasper, and places his hand on her Gem. Her Gem began to glow and her body scars and scratches went away and she's now at 100%. Steven starts stepping back as the air around Shun and Jasper was still.

Jasper began throwing punches at Shun, but he dodged all her punches. When he saw an opening he leg sweeped her and she fell flat on the ground. He tried punching her in face, but she dodged it, and quickly summoned her helmet and headbutted him in the face. She took the opportunity and did a barrage of punches and kicks. Shun backs up from her and can finally see again, he let's out a grin. "What's so funny?" asked Jasper in a ticked off voice. "It's just think how you had to cheap shot me to land a hit." said Shun taunting her.

"Looks like he's struggling." said Pearl worried he's to weak for Jasper. "He might but he defeated Malachite." said Lapis trying to defend Shun. "I believe in him." said Steven backing him up. "He might have a chance." said Peridot looking threw her finger pad. "He'll win, when we trained he showed me just how powerful he really is." said Amethyst sitting down on the sand. Garnet walks up to them "Looks like everything went according to plan." said Garnet with a smile. "What plan?" asked a curious Steven. "The plan was letting them fight so Shun won't hold any anger towards her anymore." responded Garnet sitting on the ground next to Amethyst.

"I really don't think you're anything specia…" said Jasper but got punched in the face Shun. Jasper on the ground now "You were saying." said Shun clenching his fist. She quickly spin dashed attacked him leaving a trail in the sand. Shun bent his leg up in the air and stopped her spin dash. Shun shoves her into the the ground and starts walking away "We're done here you're not worth it." putting his hands in his pockets. Jasper jumps out of the ground and jumps at him. Shun reacts and quickly back kick her hard in the stomach. She dropped to the ground holding her stomach as if she was going to throw up.

"Jasper once you're done almost poofing, how about joining us?" said Shun squatting next to her. She looked at him and said "I'd rathe… I'd rather be poofed again." said Jasper trying to catch her breath. "Okay if that's what you want" responded Shun going for a final blow. "Hold up" said Garnet grabbing Shun's arm. "Oh Garnet you're back from pretending to be hurt." said Shun in a joking voice. Garnet squats near Jasper "I am going to show you something." said Garnet moving her hand towards Jasper's face. "Don't touch me!" argued Jasper but can't find the strength to move.

 **What will Garnet show Jasper? Will she join the Gem? I'm pretty tired I'll spell check tomorrow I'll post this for you guys to enjoy and then I'll fix it. Before I forget PM me if you like this now dialogue or not. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 3**

 **What do you want to do?**

 **Last time we left off the Gems found Jasper's Gem. Not soon after her and Shun began fighting. What will happen now? You may ask, we'll read ahead to find out.**

"Don't touch me!" shouted Jasper as she was unable to move. Garnet placing her hand on Jasper's face "If you don't want to join fine!" shouted Garnet. Jasper's Gem starts glowing and she summons out a gem distableizer she quickly grabs Garnet's arm and she poof in an instant. Jasper spin dashes at Shun.

He reacts quickly and catches her. Before he could push her back, she stopped herself and jabbed him with the gem distableizer in the chest. "You bastar…" said an angry Shun, but got poofed. "That's three down, five to go." said Jasper with an evil smile.

"Steven stay back!" said a worried Pearl holding her spear charging towards Jasper. "I'll back you up Pearl!" shouted Amethyst with her whips in hand charging behind Pearl. Pearl started firing energy blast from her spear, while Amethyst tried wrapping Jasper in her whip. Jasper caught her whip in one hand and swung it to make Amethyst crash into Pearl.

Jasper started laughing "You really think you're any match for me?" asked Jasper even though she knew the answer. Amethyst got off the ground and ran towards her "I don't care if we can't beat you!" yelled Amethyst hitting Jasper in chest with Crystal Impact. Jasper let out grunt and pushed the gem distableizer to Amethyst, causing her to poof. Pearl summons out another spear and looks back towards the rest "Protect Steven if all your might!" she screamed running to Jasper.

"I'll help Pearl. You two stay here." said Lapis making an ice barrier around Steven and Peridot. Jasper is about to hit Pearl with the gem distableizer also but Lapis pushes her back with a blast of water. "Pearl I'll help you fight her." said Lapis making water clones of Pearl. "Okay" responded Pearl nodding at her.

"Great now you're both standing in my way?" asked an annoyed Jasper. "That's rights!" shouted Pearl and Lapis in unison charging her with the ice clones in front. The ice clones jab, and slash at Jasper, Pearl is also helping with the barrage of attacks, while Lapis makes two water hands moving in from above.

"Pearl move!" yelled Lapis trying not to hit her. Pearl moves out of the way and ends up falling back, the hands grab Jasper holding her in place as she struggles to break free. Lapis freezes the water hands holding Jasper to make sure she can't get out. Lapis walks over to help Pearl get up "Are you okay?" She asked concerned about her, reaching her hand out."

"Yes, I am" responded Pearl taking her hand. They look over at Jasper, who is trying to break free "Should I poof her or you?" asked Pearl feeling a bit drained. "I'll do it." responded Lapis walking toward Jasper. A pile of water makes a giant fist as Lapis is now standing face to face with Jasper "Any last words?" asked Lapis moving the water fist closer to them.

Jasper tries to break free one last time, but fails and stops to reply. "Why did the ocean gem not poof the homeworld gem?" asked Jasper with a sly grin on her face. "Wait wha…" responded Lapis but got hit with the gem distableizer thru a hole Jasper must have force threw. Lapis poof making the water fist fall instantly, the ice around Jasper break, and the barrier around Steven and Peridot crumble.

Jasper starts to walk over to Pearl. Pearl with the spear she had summoned before is ready to fight. She tries to hit Jasper with it but she's too tired to land a hit. "How pathetic" said Jasper stabbing Pearl with the distableizer.

"Peridot what do we do?" asked a worried Steven immediately after seeing Pearl poof. "Steven get to the other gems and heal them while I distract Jasper." responded Peridot firing at Jasper. Jasper dodges some of the blast, and is now a bit slower than before. She starts walking over to Peridot, but turns to Steven "You think I'd fall for some weak diversion tactic." and now starts walking to Steven.

Steven is to scared to move, watching that the plan fail. Jasper now only a few feet away from Steven starts to reach her hand out to him. "Get away from him" said Peridot jumping on Jasper's back and blinding her by covering her eyes. "Get off of me!" yelled Jasper trying to get her off.

"Steven hurry and bring the others back!" yelled Peridot ordering Steven. Steven does as told and finds Ruby's gem and is about to spit on it but hears a poofing sound. He looks over and sees Jasper breathing hard as she picks ups a green triangle shaped gem. "Gather all the other gems and brings them to me, or I'll shatter her gem." she said clinching Peridot's gem.

Steven has no choice but to follow as she says. He gathered up all the gems off the beach, and put them in pile. "Good now step back." demanded Jasper holding Peridot's gem in front of him. Steven looks down at the sand and says "I'm sorry Jasper." he said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a angry confused way. Steven points a finger up in the air, and Jasper looks up to see what it is. A small disc sized shield forms above his finger and he points it forward, making it fly fast to Jasper's hand knocking Peridot's gem out of her hand. He then spits and it lands on the gem pile.

The gems start to glow and take human shape. "I'm sorry Jasper, but the Crystal Gems win." said Steven in a playful voice. "What have you done? Now I have to poof them again." asked an angry Jasper jumping at him. She got sent flying back and crashed in the sand.

"You made a big mistake poofing me!" yelled an angry Shun. "Uncle Shun the distableizer shouldn't have worked on you." said a concerned Steven. "Must have been an even more powerful distableizer." said Garnet, after Ruby and Sapphire fused. Shun walks over to a now badly injured Jasper.

Shun moves his hand towards her "It time for you to get poofed again." he said in an angry voice. "Don't touch me!" She yelled closing her eyes bracing herself. When she opens her eyes Garnet moves her hand again. "What just happened?" asked a confused Jasper getting angry for being tricked.

"I used my future vision powers to show you fighting us will be pointless." responded Garnet stand up from her squat position. "If it's the future, then I know what to do correctly this time

." said Jasper summoning out a Gem distableizer, leaning forward and trying to hit Garnet with it. "I don't think so." said a voice from out of nowhere. It was Shun and he is now standing on top of Jasper.

Garnet takes the distableizer from Jasper and breaks it in half "Now what will you do Jasper?" asked Garnet gesturing Shun to get off her. Shun gets off of her and walks towards the other "Just yell if you need." he said going over to Amethyst who is eating chips. "Where'd you get those?" he asked confused about where they came from. "Had them since me and the others went to go find Jasper." said Amethyst eating the chips.

Garnet turns her attention back to Jasper "Well?" she asked expecting an answer. Jasper grunts for a moment "Like I stated earlier I'd rather poof." She said not changing her mind. "Jasper" yelled a voice from a distance. Jasper turns her head sees Peridot calling out to her.

Peridot decides to come closer "You really think Yellow Diamond would like to hear you lost to a bunch of lumpy clods? No offense everyone." She said waiting to hear Jasper's response. Garnet knew what she was trying to do "Yeah, how would you like to be known to a be part of a clumpy clod team that defeated Yellow Diamond." She said trying to help Peridot persuade her. "I don't think a team this pathetic could beat Yellow Diamond's army." said Jasper starting to get ticked. "What are you scared?" said Shun walking over to them eating a chip.

"I'm not scared, it just here numbers are to great." said Jasper barely about to stand up. "Aren't Jaspers made for fighting? This will be a war and you can fight as much as you want." said Shun trying to help out Garnet and Peridot. "You're right why I'm I second thinking this." responded Jasper starting to get thrilled. "Jaspers are loyal soldiers, be loyal and fight with us for healing you, and if you join us then we'll heal you again." stated Peridot.

"Yeah come on soldier fight the good fight." said Amethyst teasing Jasper a bit. "My loyalty can't be changed so easily." said Jasper second thinking again. "You're in debt to Garnet actually, I was going to shatter your gem, but she stopped me, so she technically saved your life." stated Shun. "Is what this Gem Experiment saying true?" asked Jasper looking towards Garnet.

"Not one word was a lie." responded Garnet crossing her arms. Jasper grunted one last time " When a person save your life you are in debt to them. I'll pay my debt back by joining your team." said Jasper getting a bit ticked she is in debt. "It will be paid in full after the war." responded Garnet.

Garnet told the others to come and greet their new member. "Hello nice to officially meet you." said Pearl in an awkward tone. "You too." said Jasper trying her hardest to be polite and not say anything in a mean tone. Garnet tells her to start calling her Garnet not fusion. Jasper agreed not to call fusion anymore.

Next up was Amethyst "Hey person who tried to take me and my family to some faraway planet." said Amethyst in a playful tone. "Sorry for trying to take away your team." said Jasper trying not to sound so sarcastic. Afterwards was Steven "Hey Jasper I'm Steven. How would you like to be friends?" he asked with a smile. She remembered about the vision and thought "This kid was the one who helped them reform quickly. Better to have Rose as an ally than an enemy, I guess." She thought to herself.

"Rose you never answered my question long ago. Why do you look like that?" asked Jasper waiting a long time to know. "I'm not Rose Quartz, we'll she is part of me, but not really me." responded Steven. "What? Explain yourself" she demanded starting to get angry.

 **(One explanation later)**

"I guess it makes sense." said Jasper with a little sas in her voice not fully understanding. Finally was Shun, "Hey you can call me Shun." he said trying to be as nice as possible to her as he can. "Nice to meet you." She said giving him a dead eye stare reaching out her hand. He grabbed it and they shake hands. She put a little pressure squishing his hand a bit. "That's a good grip try this." he said squishing back harder.

Garnet separates them before they start fighting. "That's enough you two, time to go inside the Temple. But before Steven you should heal Jasper again." asked Garnet. "Okay Garnet." responded Steven licking his hand and walking over to Jasper. "Ah thanks again." said Jasper in a weird tone.

They start to walk towards the Temple, in an awkward silence. When they get inside Garnet tell Jasper how things work in this team. "You understand that Jasper?" asked Garnet. "I understand, teamwork, and trust." responded Jasper in a sarcastic voice. "Good now you are officially part of the Crystal Gems." said Garnet ignoring Jasper's sarcastic tone.

 **Jasper just joined things are going to be awkward at the Temple now. Sorry for getting things pumped up and it having to be an illusion. If you're wondering I skipped Lapis and Peridot meeting Jasper cause they already know her. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Baby sitting**

Steven wants to ask Shun a favor. "Come on Uncle Shun, it's not a hard job." said Steven trying to convince him. "Steven I already said No." argued Shun again. "Please my dad wants to parents to go out tonight and no one else can watch the others kids." pleaded Steven again.

"Just tell me which kids and I'll think about it." asked Shun trying to be reasonable. "Connie, Peedee, Kiki, Onion, and me." responded Steven to the question. "I'm pretty sure Kiki, Onion, and Peedee all have siblings to watch over them." said Shun still not 100 percent about it. "Well Ronaldo is hanging with Sadie and Lars. Jenny, Sour cream, and Buck are going to cruise around for a while." said Steven still trying to convince him.

"Steven, I'm I really your last choice?" asked Shun seeing how Steven wants this to happen. "Garnet, Pearl, and Jasper are going on a mission, Lapis and Peridot are building something in the barn, I asked Amethyst but she told me to ask you." responded Steven tell Shun who he asked. Shun lets out a sigh "I'll do it, but what I'm I suppose to do with them." asked Shun. "Wait you don't know how to take care of kids?" asked a worried Steven.

"I know how to, just what I'm I suppose to do to entertain you guys." responded Shun. "I'll have you covered." said Steven to reassure him. "I'll go tell my dad you said yes." added Steven walking out of the Temple.

 **(Greg's Car Wash)**

"So Steven did you find someone to watch you kids for tonight?" asked Greg. "Sure did dad." replied Steven with a smile. "Who did you ask?" asked Greg curious to know. "I asked Uncle Shun to." replied Steven.

"Well I guess that's an okay choice, it's better than Amethyst." said Greg With a small chuckle. "Hey man I take offense to that." said a voice for a distance. Steven and Greg turn to see Shun walking over to them. "I mean Amethyst would be a bad choice, but I'm an okay choice?" said Shun in a playful choice.

"Tell you what I'll make it worth your while, I'll teach you to play guitar." said Greg walking over to the van. He looks inside of it "Dad what are you looking for?" asked Steven. Steven and Shun look at Greg while he looks for something. When he finished he found two guitars and passed Shun one "Here's what I can teach you." said Greg as he started shredding the guitar.(That means playing it in a awesome way.)

After he was done he asked "What do you think?" to Shun. "Very nice, but" he responded starting to play the guitar almost the exact way Greg did. "I already know how to play this." he added. "Well is their anything else you need for payment?" asked Greg.

He puts his hand on Greg's shoulder "Don't worry about it." he said with a smile. With that Steven and Shun wavy him goodbye and head back to the Temple. "So Steven what time is everyone coming?" asked Shun. "Should be in a few hours." responded Steven.

They continued to walk to the Temple, but before they went up the steps Steven had to go pick up something. Shun walked inside the Temple and sees Jasper sitting on the couch close to the stairs. He decides to start a conversation "So Jasper what mission are you guys doing later?" he asked wanting to know. "Uh Garnet, Pearl and I are gonna battle a herd of crystal shrimp at the Sea Spire." responded Jasper in her usual masculine voice.

Garnet walks into the room from her room. And notice Jasper and Shun "Evening you two." She said walking towards them. "Hey Garnet" said Shun. "Hey" responded Jasper.

"Garnet you need anyone else to go on the mission with you guys?" asked Shun. She thinks for a bit "I don't think so, and you're not getting out of watching the kids." She replied. "Busted" said Shun with a playful smile. "Anyways good luck later with the mission." he added. She gave him a nod and walked out of the Temple.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

Steven and Shun are waiting for the others to arrive, and Greg is in the bathroom. "Hey Greg you almost done in there, people should start showing up about now?" asked a worried Shun. "Yeah, but I must've eaten a bad burrito." he responded. Steven and Shun just try not to laugh loud enough for him to hear.

"You might have used too much fire salt." said Shun with his voice full of laughter. "Maybe but….." said Steven, but heard voices coming up the steps and went over to the door. He sees the parents and their kids coming up and opens the door to let them in "Welcome Fryman, Pizzas, Maheswaran families" said Steven welcoming them in. "Nice to be here." they all said.

"Nice to have you all here." said Shun with a smile. Not soon after Greg came out of the rest room and cleared his throat "Ready to go Parents." he said walking over to everyone. "Yes we are" said Connie's mom. "Before I forget if their are any emergencies call me immediately." She added.

"Don't worry I got this under control." said Shun basically pushing them out the door "Don't do anything to crazy, you crazy kids." he added with a playful tone.

When the door closed Steven started talking "Okay so let me introduce everyone this is Kiki" he said pointing at her. She waved to the others. "This is Peedee" said Steven pointing over at Perey. "Hello everyone" said Peedee in his usual squeaky voice. " This is Connie" said Steven pointing at Connie. "Nice to meet you all." She said with a smile.

"This is my Uncle Shun" said Steven pointing over at Shun. "Hey nice to meet you guys and gals." he said with a smile. Shun started counting the kids "Steven where's Onion?" he asked. "His mom and him should show up any minute." responded Steven.

Their was a small squeak near the cabinets in the kitchen, so Shun walked over to it and opened the fridge. Onion was in there and jumped out to start running, but before he could hit the ground Shun caught him. "Onion I'm not playing hide n seek with you." said Shun carrying Onion into the living room with the others. He placed him down on the floor "Okay guys houses yours just don't break anything." he said.

Steven and Connie were playing kitchen calamity in the kitchen, while Kiki was texting on her phone. Peedee would looks at her every few seconds with blushes on his face. Onion walked around in silence for a while, and Shun sat on Steven's bed watching them. "Man this is to quiet." Shun thought to himself.

The door crashed open and rushed in was Peridot that spoked all the kids hearing that loud noise. She looked towards Steven and Connie "Steven where's Shun?" questioned Peridot looking like she was in a hurry. "I'm up here." said Shun loud enough to making Peridot turn towards him. She threw some small green rectangle device at him "That's yours, Lapis can explain it to you I have to go." said Peridot in a hurry warping away.

"What just happened?" asked Peedee still trying to process what just happened. "That was Peridot." responded Steven trying to make Petey calm down. "Shun what did she throw to you?" asked a curious Connie. "I don't know but from what she said Lapis is on her way here." responded Shun.

"That light was so beautiful." said Kiki with excitement. "That just what happens when the Gems warp here and there." said Steven turning towards Kiki. Peedee turned towards her to "Do you like lights?" asked a nervous Petey. "I don't like them, I love them." responded Kiki with a smile.

That made Petey turn around and blush. Steven asked if he was okay, but Peedee ignored him leaving Steven to ask him another question "Peedee do, do you like Kiki?" he whispered to Peedee. "I have no idea what you're talking about." said Petey trying to play it off.

"Okay then" said Steven leaving him, walking over to Connie. "Connie I think Petey likes Kiki, but he's to scared to tell her." said Steven whispering to Connie. "Want to try and set them up?" asked Connie knowing what Steven was planning. "Yeah, you in?" questioned Steven. "I don't see why not." responded Connie with a smile.

Steven and Connie asked Onion to help them, but he just did his own thing. So they planned things out for a bit. Just then Lapis walks in the door "Hello sorry to interrupt" said Lapis as she walks up to where Shun is sitting, no one seemed to notice her enter. "Hey Lapis glad you're here." said Shun who had been waiting for her to arrive.

"I know what you're going to say, what is that device Peridot handed you, we'll it's a communicator." said Lapis. "How does it work?" asked Shun giving Lapis the device. "Peridot said it's like that one device Steven uses to contact Connie. First you push this button on the side." responded Lapis making the screen light up. "Next it has pictures of the other Gems and you can call them or you can track them down" she added making the screen darken.

"You get all that?" asked Lapis giving Shun back the device. He stuck it in his right side pocket "Yeah doesn't sound to hard to use, thank you." he responded. "What is that thing?!" shouted Peedee down stairs. Shun and Lapis jump down from upstairs and see a purple spider on the table in the living room.

Everyone back away from it worried to see what it would do. Shun picks it up and starts walking to the Temple door and opens Amethyst door. He tosses the spider in the air and smacks it in the butt, causing it to fly into Amethyst's room. "Very funny Amethyst but change back." said a ticked off Shun.

The spider began to glow and took human shape "That really hurt you know?" said Amethyst placing her hand on her butt. "That what you get for trying to scare them." responded walking away as the door closed. Steven walks in front of everyone "Since that's down let's play Mom, and Dad." said Steven. "I pick Steven" shouted Connie grabbing his hand.

"Looks like Peedee and Kiki have to be the next couple." stated Steven. "What I never agreed to…." said Peedee but got interrupted by Kiki. "I'd love to play." said Kiki. "What about you Peedee?" she added. "I'll play too." her said.

"It won't be funny if it's just two, so Shun, and Lapis you two have to play too." stated Connie with a smile. "I'm not going to play this Game." said Shun. "Why don't you want to be my pretend husband?" asked Lapis even though she didn't know what that was. "Lapis, Amethyst almost killed you for trying to kiss me, she would destroy you and me if she found out we were married." said Shun in a shocked voice think about last time.

"You're scared of Amethyst?" asked Steven taunting Shun. "Shun are you scared of her?" added Lapis. Shun lets out a sigh "Not gonna lie I can easily poof her in an instant, but I love her to much to hurt her that much. I'll play, but don't expect me to do anything else." said Shun. "Anyways let's start." said Connie trying to lighten the mood.

They start playing for a while and Peedee keeps blushing when calling Kiki honey, he really turns red when she calls him dear. Shun played along, but you can tell something was bothering him. Steven's final phase of the plan was to have the fake couples kiss Connie and Steven kissed, next was Peedee and Kiki , but Peedee was to shy so Kiki gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lapis saw Shun was distracted so she gave him a kiss on the cheek, that snapped him out of his trans. "Lapis did you just…." said Shun but got interrupted by the floor beginning to shake. Everyone ran out to see what was happening. They saw a giant creature with eight arms and looks like a balloon.

"What is that?" asked Steven. "A crystal kraken" responded Shun summoning out his sword. "Kraken like in the stories kraken?" asked Connie. "Yes, and they are more dangerous than the stories say." responded Lapis.

"Everyone stay here while Lapis and I attack it." said Shun as him and Lapis start to charge it. The tentacles start flinging themselves at them. They dodge them while Shun tries to cut them off, and Lapis tries to immobilize the tentacles. With one swipe the tentacle shattered the water hands trying to catch it and grabbed Lapis.

It's started squeezing Lapis making her grunt in pain. Shun sees her in pain and tries to help, but ends up being caught also. He is held by one tentacle holding his wrist together and his ankles held together with another. "Damn it!" shouted Shun to himself. "Have no choice." he thought to himself.

He summons out a blue bubble and tries to fling it at Steven but it landed a few feet from the Temple. "Steven grab the bubble and grab the fireworks bright lights distracted." shouted Shun. Steven summoned out a shield and starts going down the steps "Guys I'll grab the bubble just wait here." he said almost grabbing the bubble. The tentacle swings down and just misses Steven by and inch.

Steven has no time to think and just grabs the bubble and goes inside. "Steven are you okay?" asked a worried Connie. "Yeah I should be fine." responded Steven. "What are you going to do with the bubble?" asked Kiki. "I have to open it to find out." responded Steven.

Steven popped the bubble and it shows a Amethyst gem stone, and flash light. "What are these for?" asked Peedee. They thought for a bit till Steven gave a reply "Shun told me he mimicked moonlight through a moonstone so flashing the light throw this stone should open the door." said Steven. "It worth a shot." said Connie. Steven and the others walk toward the temple door and he flashes the light threw the gem. Amethyst door opened up and they walk in seeing a sleeping Amethyst. "Should we wake her up?" asked Kiki. "Shun only said fireworks so let's not." responded Connie.

They search threw here junk pile, but it harder than they think because there's to much junk. "Found them" said Peedee low enough to not wake up Amethyst. "Great let's get back to the kraken." said Steven grabbing the fireworks. They walk into the living room and notices somethings gone "Where's Onion?" asked a worried Connie.

"Connie stay here and find him, everyone else come with me." demanded Steven. Back outside Steven, Peedee, and Kiki start shining fireworks at the Kraken. The kraken starts looking toward them and swings a tentacle at them. "Look out!" said Peedee pushing Kiki out of the way.

"I'll distracted" he said starting to run away from them. Kiki just sees Peedee running "Be careful" she said in a whisper. Steven starts flinging shields at the kraken, but has no effect on it. The kraken us about to swing at both Steven and Peedee until Shun shouts "Now Onion!"

The others turn toward where Shun is looking at and see Onion standing on the roof with a sling shot, and Yellow orb ready to shoot. He fires it and hit the kraken that starts to electrify it and hurt Shun and Lapis a bit. The kraken now in pain drops Shun, and Lapis, Shun grabs on to another tentacle of the kraken "Absolute Freeze!" he shouted making the kraken freeze in an instant. Next he catches Lapis bridal style and does a back kick making the kraken shatter into pieces.

"Thank you" said Lapis in a weak voice. "It wasn't me the kids helped out a lot." said Shun giving them all the credit. Connie walks out of the house "I can't find Onio…" she said noticing the kraken is gone. "What happened." asked Connie. "We won" said Steven on his butt tired from the battle.

 **Sorry the chapter is to long guys. Also I'll post this now to let you guys read this, and I'll revise it later. Also sorry for the lack of action. Next time I'll have a good fighting scene. Have any questions about this chapter Pm or wait till the next chapter cause it will answer some. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Gem Tournament**

 **Last time we left off Steven asked Shun to babysit him and the other kids. Not to long after a crystal kraken attacked but it was nothing they couldn't handle.**

"Steven you look tired, are you okay?" asked a worried Connie going down the steps towards him. "Must have summoned to many shields, but I'm okay." responded Steven with a small chuckle. "Don't worry about Onion he's on top of the roof." he added pointing towards the roof. "What's he doing up there.? asked a curious Connie.

"I can't answer that one." said Shun walking over to them with Lapis in arms. Shun places Lapis on the sand gently and starts explaining.

 **(Moments Earlier)**

"Onion I don't want to keep trying to find you." said a ticked off Shun looking almost everywhere. He looked in the bathroom, kitchen, Steven's up stair area, but couldn't find him. Shun listened hard to hear Onion's breathing, and found where he was hiding. He opened the closet where Steven puts the games, and found Onion.

He picks him up and walks him towards the warp pad to move away from the others. He places him down on the floor "Onion if you stop hiding for the rest of the night I'll give you that thing you asked me for a last week." said Shun trying to stop him from hiding again. "Do you agree?" he asked.

"Mumma" responded Onion in his mumble voice. "Good, but I need you do me a favor we might need this later so here" said Shun summoning out a bubble. When he popped it I had a slingshot, and a yellow marble looking ball. "Onion this yellow orb will send out a shockwave that will electrify the target it hits. Hold on this until I give the signal." said Shun. Onion gave a small nod and starting walking around the house in silence.

 **(Present)**

"That explains a lot." said Connie. "Did you know that monster was going to attack?" asked Steven getting off the ground. "Well Garnet might have mentioned something about it." responded Shun. "Anyways Lapis looks like she's in bad shape you better heal her and yourself." he added.

"Right." said Steven spitting on his hand and placing it on Lapis's gem, next his own gem. Onion tugs on Shun's pants letting him know to squat down, and whispers into his ear. "Okay Onion just wait till Lapis is done healing." said Shun. Lapis stands back up and thanks Steven for healing her.

"Lapis please do me a favor and shape with water into a boat." said Shun making another bubble appear. "Okay" agreed Lapis. When he popped the bubble it had crystal clear water that looks likes it not even their. Lapis caught the water mid air and made it into a boat shape.

"Thank you Lapis." said Shun freezing the water boat. He wrapped it in a bubble again and handed it to Onion "Onion keep it in the bubble until you get home, then pop it and keep it cold." said Shun. Onion nodded and took the bubble and ran off. "What was that gift for?" asked Lapis.

"The water was from where his parents first honeymoon and wanted to give them it for their anniversary gift." responded Shun. "We better get inside and clean the miss, before Pearl sees it." said Steven drying his hand. Steven goes to see how Peedee and Kiki are and sees Kiki giving Peedee her number. They all walk back inside and clean up the house.

 **(Few days later)**

It was a slow day at the Temple and all the gems were gathered up Steven on his bed, and the others are either in the kitchen or living room. "Wait did that really happen?" asked Shun trying not to laugh so hard. "Yup she ate a cloud, flew up in the air, and got hit by an airplane." responded Garnet with a small chuckle. "Hey I'm right here." said an embarrassed Amethyst.

"Want hear something funny about Garnet?" ask Amethyst ready to get some payback. "There's nothing you can say that's embarrassing." said Garnet crossing her arm waiting to hear. "I'd like to hear this." responded Shun. "When Steven took us to the arcade place for the first time, Garnet here got addicted to playing this really bad game." said Amethyst starting to laugh.

Shun laughed for a bit and asked "Garnet is that true?" "Eh, it was a having three eyes thing." She responded. Jasper let's a grunt "Is this what happens when their are no missions?" asked Jasper a little bit irritated. "Pretty much." responded Shun.

"Guess we could have a little practice in." said Pearl. Steven rushes down from his bed "Let's have a tournament and the winner will be the Crystal Gem Champion." said Steven with starts in his eyes. "Could be fun I'm in." said Shun. "Whatever" said Amethyst with a carefree attitude.

"Alright combat and I don't have to hold back." said Jasper getting cocky. "What about you Lapis, Peridot?" asked Steven. "If I join would you let me get back to work?" asked Peridot not caring if she wins. "You don't have to if you don't want to." responded Steven.

Next he turned to Lapis to see what she would say. "I'd like to see my progress so far, so I guess I'm in." said Lapis "Tournament starts in a few minutes, so let's meet outside." stated Steven.

 **(Few minutes later on the Beach)**

Everyone is gathered on the beach and Steven seemed to bring the chalkboard. "Okay guys it's a beautiful sunny day so before we begin let's set some rules." said Steven. "How about no weapons allowed, or special attachments?" asked Garnet. "Right, no weapons or special attachments aloud." said Steven.

"So Peridot that means no limb enhancers" added Steven. "Well If that's the case fusion should be banned too." argued Peridot. "Fusion is a huge advantage, Garnet." said Steven. "If Ruby and Sapphire are both here there won't be enough people for the tournament." stated Garnet.

"Let's have a vote." stated Pearl. They raise their hands to vote and everyone agreed Garnet can stay fused, and Peridot can only use her limb enhancers for hands. "Okay this will be hand to hand combat only and we will pick opponents by drawing numbers." said Steven mixing crumbled up paper balls in a glass jar. Steven is the first to draw and gets number three.

Pearl writes the person's name depending on their number. Shun got number five, next Lapis got number eight, Pearl got number four, Amethyst drew and got number one, Garnet got number seven, Jasper got number two, and Peridot had to get number six. "Okay fights are Amethyst Vs. Jasper, Me Vs. Steven, Shun Vs. Peridot, and last match of this round Garnet Vs. Lapis." said Pearl finished matching up the order. "First match Amethyst Vs. Jasper begin." shout Steven throwing his arm down for a go sign.

"You guys never said this is against the rules." said Amethyst transforming into her purple puma form. "She has a point you know, we never made it against the rules?" stated Shun. "Amethyst this is the only time it's allowed after this match it's banned." said Steven mad she cheat so early. "Doesn't matter to me I'll still win." said Jasper starting to charge at Amethyst.

They exchanged a few punches, but Jasper managed to catch her off guard and make her tap "That was it?" asked Jasper in a cocky voice. "Trust me I have something up my sleeve, but it counts as a weapon so I couldn't use it." responded Amethyst walking towards the others. "Winner of the first round Jasper." shouted Steven as if he was holding a microphone.

"Since Steven has to fight this round I'll be in charge this time." said Shun mimicking Steven pretending to hold a microphone. "Now round two The half gem, half human warrior Steven Universe Vs. the light on her feet, sword master Pearl begin." added Shun getting into it. Steven tried to charge at Pearl, but she held him back by holding his head back. The plan was to let him tire himself out.

"Steven" called out Amethyst. Steven let out a "What?" curious to know, and still trying to attack Pearl. "Pearl is ticklish on her sides." shouted Amethyst. Steven manages to swat Pearl's hands away to knock her down and start tickling her. "Steve...Steven this is an unfair way to…way to win." said Pearl laughing as she talks.

"Okay... Okay I quit just stop tickling me." said Pearl still laughing. Steven stopped tickling her to let her get up "Steven I'm disappointed in you for winning this way." said Pearl. That made Steven feel a little bad "But you won by knowing your opponents weakness so I'm proud of you." added Pearl trying to make him feel better.

"Well I won this round, now it's Shun Vs. Peridot." said Steven with excitement. "Charge at me whenever you're ready, I saw lots of fighting styles threw data files and now I know just ask much fighting as you." said Peridot ready to fight. "Really?" said Shun starting to charge at her. She tries to punch him, but he slides under her and makes her fall down.

He gets in close to her as she's still on the ground to punch her in the face, and she close her eyes to brace for impact. When she opens them Shun is looking at her "I'll let you hit me first." he said with a small grin. She didn't have time to think so she leaned forward for a punch and thought she hit him, but missed. "How did I miss you're right in front of me?" asked a confused Peridot.

"Might want to look at your hands, and feet." responded Shun pointing at her. She looked and her face was full of shock when she noticed her limb enhancers are gone. "What did you do to my limb enhancers?" asked a ticked off Peridot. He held them out "There right here, just quit the match and I'll give them back." he stated.

"I can see when I'm bested." said Peridot. She raises one hand in the air "I forfeit." She added walking towards Shun. He gave her back he limb enhancers and waited for the next match. "Final match of round one Garnet Vs. Lapis." said Steven eager to watch.

Garnet and Lapis did something no one else did, they stood close and startex throwing punches. Garnet went for a strong punch, but Lapis ducked down and low sweeped her. Garnet back flipped to avoid the low sweep "You have nice reflexes." She said complementing Lapis. "Thank you, but focus on the battle not on technique." said Lapis starting to charge at her.

Lapis then did a cartwheel and hit Garnet with a high kick. Garnet quickly recovered and caught Lapis's legs holding her upside down now. Lapis dress about to fall down, but she holds it in place with both hands "Garnet put me down, my underwear." said Lapis with blushes on her face. "Quit the match then I'll put you down." said Garnet not moving an inch.

"That's not fair." shouted Lapis still with blushes on her face. Pearl is covering Steven's eyes "Pearl I can't see what's happening." argued Steven. Amethyst warped her whip on Shun's head covering his eyes "Can see threw that?" asked Amethyst. Shun gave a smile, Amethyst double wrapped his head "If you don't tell me I'll keep adding layers." added Amethyst getting a little ticked off.

He rubbed her head "My eyes have been closed since she high kicked Garnet." said Shun. "No need to be so jealous." he added with a playful tone. "She used a dirty trick too, go figure." said a surprised Jasper. "Looks quite effective on Lapis." stated Peridot.

"Well have you decided?" asked Garnet still holding Lapis upside-down. "Yes, I quit just put me down." demanded an embarrassed Lapis. Garnet turns Lapis right side up, Pearl removes her hands from Steven's eyes "And the winner threw unfair winning Garnet. "Hey you won in an unfair way to." said Shun starting to unwrap the whips from his head.

"Sorry about that didn't want to hurt you so I had to make you quit." said Garnet. "I accept your apology, but next time I'll win." said Lapis forgiving her. "Okay the contenders for the second round are Jasper, Me, Shun, and Garnet." announced Steven. "Let's change the match ups to a two on two." stated Pearl.

"Why I want to win with my own strength." said Jasper starting to get ticked off. "It is still just practice." said Garnet trying to calm Jasper down. "Alright then the people who lost will vote who matches up with who, and a few changes." said Pearl while her and the others that lost gather up.

When they finish discussing Amethyst steps forward first "You'll fight in a new area The Sky Arena." She said with excitement. Next was Peridot "A rule has been changed weapons will now be allowed." She said making her fingers turn into a pad. Up next was Lapis "Touching any other structures outside the ring besides the ring itself will be a ring out, and that person will be eliminated from the match." said Lapis.

Finally was Pearl with news we've all been waiting for "The teams will be Jasper and Garnet Vs. Steven and Shun." stated Pearl. "Any objections?" asked Pearl wondering if the changes were good. They all agreed to stick with the new rules, and warped to the Sky Arena. Both teams got prepared to fight.

 **(Sky Arena)**

"Woah the Sky Arena has a beautiful sunset, I should being Connie for picnics her." said Steven stretching. "Sounds like a good idea, I usually go wrestling with Amethyst, but I never fight I just like seeing her have fun." said Shun also stretching. Now to the girls "Jasper remember we are team in this match not opponents." said Garnet throwing a few jabs with her gauntlets on. "Yeah I get it half the fun great." She responded with a sarcastic voice.

"By the way what are you doing?" asked Garnet curious to know. "Shun showed me this video of this one human who did 100 squats, push-ups, sit ups, and 10k run. I just want to gain as much strength as that beating people with one hit to show my power." responded Jasper. "Better mention she'll go bald, or that it could happen, but you won't be as strong, as him, Woah well." thought Garnet to herself.

Pearl stood up after she saw they were warmed up "Match begin." She said throwing down here hand. Steven threw a small disc sized shields and made them attack both Garnet and Jasper, while Shun put both hands on the ground and froze all the floor in front of him. Causing Garnet and Jasper to slip, so he then jumped up in the air at them and did a falling drop kick. The reacted quickly and barely moved out of the way, when Shun landed it made a small crater.

Before Shun realized Jasper was behind him, and Garnet was in front. Garnet went for a straight punch with her gauntlet , Jasper spin dashed towards Shun. Shun reacted quickly he stopped Garnet's punch, and Jasper's spin dash, he then froze them by covering them with ice. Steven was worried "Uncle Shun isn't that what you did to the kraken?" asked Steven worried what would happen.

"Don't worry it only ice around them, I wouldn't freeze them rock solid, maybe Jasper but not Garnet." responded Shun. "Will they be okay?" asked a still worried Steven. "As long as they thaw out they'll be fine, and their gems won't break even if broke the ice." responded Shun to ease Steven's mind. Shun heard a noise coming from the ice covered Garnet and Jasper.

"What is that sound?" Shun thought to himself. Before he realized it the ice broke off of Garnet, and Jasper and they continued with their attacks. Garnet punched him in the side of the face, while Jasper pushed him back far with her spin dash. Shun managed to get his feet on the ground and the ice started scraping off the ground as he slid back. He was ready to start fighting them again, but Pearl interrupted "Shun your ringed out" shout Pearl.

"If you hadn't had the ice floor you might have stayed in." commented Peridot. "It would have been nice to remember the ring out rule." also commented Lapis. Amethyst started laughing "You basically got yourself out." She said still laughing. Shun's face was full of shock, then he spoke "Steven win this for us." he shouted.

Then he walked back towards the other and sat down. "Jasper I'll handle Steven, but first." said Garnet with the palms of her gauntlets lighting up red "Let's melt the ice." She touched the floor and the ice started melt one after the other. Garnet walked up to Steven "Steven ready to go?" she asked making her gauntlets disappear. Steven nods and tries punching Garnet.

She was to fast for him and blocked everyone. She went for a light punch and held his hand out to blocked it, when Garnet made contact she hit a shield that was on Steven's palm. "Clever" stated Garnet, she them went in for another punch.

Steven ducked under and placed his hand on her chest plate, and summoned a small shield, and sent it flying forward. Making Garnet get pushed back, she gave a grin "Nicely done Steven, Jasper and I forfeit." shouted Garnet. "Wait what we would have won?" questioned a confused, and ticked off Jasper. "Jasper this was about training, not seeing who was the best." responded Garnet. "Whatever when it's an actual combat tournament I'll win." said Jasper with a cocky tone.

Everyone was in shock that Garnet forfeited the match, than Pearl announced "The winner is Steven, and Shun." with a happy, but confused tone. Steven started jumping for joy "We won, we won." he said with excitement. Everyone started clapping for Steven, except Jasper. Jasper gave a faint smile, that made everyone else even more shocked, then Garnet forfeiting the match.

"Jasper you do care about me." said Steven with a playful tone. "So you starting to warm up to us." said Shun with a small grin. "It's not that…" said Jasper but got interrupted by Garnet putting her hand on her shoulder. "Jasper unlike homeworld, we care about our friends and family." She said with a smile. "Friends" said Jasper letting out a small whisper.

 **How was the Tournament? Sorry for the chapter being long again. I'm not going to make Jasper too soft, but know what it's like to have friends and want to protect them. Shout out to my friend Jaroberts251 for giving me the idea for the two Vs two. Like the story follow along and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Story for Amethyst/ Training Time**

 **A few days have passed since we left off and we are now two months from the invasion.**

 **(On the Beach)**

Amethyst and Jasper got into a little argument and Shun is trying to stop them from fighting. "Both of you calm down already." said Shun trying to keep the peace. "Not until after she apologizes." argued Amethyst with her whip in hand. "I have nothing to apologize for."argued back Jasper.

 **(Moments Earlier)**

"See you guys later, Pearl, Steven and I will be going on a mission." said Garnet as her and the others stand on the warp pad. "Also Peridot is doing something important in the barn so don't disturb her." added Garnet. "Okay, but when would you guys be back?" asked a curious Shun. "Probably before tonight." responded Pearl.

"Wait wasn't Lapis supposed to come to?" asked Steven? "She's waiting for us already." responded Garnet. "Okay, well see you guys later." said Steven as the warp pad activates. They warp away leaving Shun, and Jasper in Steven's room alone.

"Jasper want to eat some breakfast I'm making some?" asked Shun walking into the kitchen. "Why bother gems don't have to eat to survive." She responded. "Just try it and you might like it." he said getting out flour and a few bowls. A few minutes later he has three plates of flap jacks.

Shun slid one plate over to Jasper "Try it" he said. Shun Jasper wanted to leave to she tried it and her eyes widened "This is really good." She said eating away at them. "By the way the third plate is for Amethyst so don't eat it." he started eating his flapjacks. "Yeah, yeah whatever." responded Jasper almost done with her stacks.

Amethyst walks out of her room and stretches "Any food for me?" she asked knowing the answer. "Right here" said Shun moving the plate forward. She walks towards the table and hops into her seat "Hey why is their only a little bit?" she asked a bit mad. "What are you talking about eat their right there?" responded Shun.

He looked at the flapjacks and sees about half of them gone. They look at Jasper who is chowing "Hey the over cooked runt took too long to eat." She said done chowing. "You eat my food and now you're calling me an over cooked runt." said Amethyst starting to get mad. "So what if I did what are you going to do about it?" asked a cocky Jasper.

"Let's fight outside then." responded a now angry Amethyst. "Why bother I destroyed you in that tournament a few days ago?" asked a Jasper starting to get annoyed. "Fight me and see if things are the same this time." argued Amethyst walking outside. "Fine by me the same thing will happen again." said Jasper following her sighed and had no choice but to try and stop them.

 **(Present)**

Amethyst starts charging at Jasper, and she tries to move but Amethyst wrapped her in her whip, next she hit her with Crystal Impact to the face, making Jasper fall back. Jasper flexed and managed to tear the whip part, and summoned her helmet and headbutted Amethyst. They kept throwing punches at each other and no one was giving up and inch. Jasper had about enough and grabbed Amethyst by her leg "You can't beat me just face it." said Jasper holding Amethyst upside down.

"Let me show you a new trick I've been working." said Amethyst with a grin. Her gem started glowing and around her body start emanating power. She did a simple punch to Jasper and that made her slide back pretty far "What just happened?" asked a confused Jasper.

Amethyst landed on her feet and just walked slowly to Jasper "This energy is my hidden power and makes me stronger than you." responded Amethyst now in front of Jasper. "This power where did you learn to harness it?" asked a curious Jasper. "Don't worry about." said Amethyst using Crystal Impact to finish the fighting. Shun appears in front of Amethyst and catches her punch "Amethyst when I taught you what did you promise?" he asked.

He let go of Amethyst's fist and she answered back "Not to use it on the other gems." She responded calming down. He looked towards Jasper "This would have been avoided if you didn't take her food, and called her names." he stated starting to walk back to the Temple with Amethyst. "Wait what was that move called." asked Jasper starting to follow back to the Temple. "Gem Overdrive" responded Shun not stopping to look back at her.

 **(Amethyst room)**

Few hours had passed since then. "Amethyst ready to go?" asked Shun. "Yeah I'm almost ready." responded Amethyst. "I'll just wait for you by the warp pad." said Shun walking out of the room.

He walks out of the room and sees Jasper on the warp pad sitting down "Jasper what are you doing?" he asked. "You and Amethyst haven't come out since breakfast so I had to wait here till you came out. I want you to teach me that think you taught her." requested Jasper. "Sure, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow." responded Shun walking past her. "Why do does it have to wait?" asked a confused Jasper standing up from the warp pad.

Amethyst door opens up and she leans against it "He says he's got something important to show me." responded Amethyst answering for Shun. "Yeah and it can't wait." added Shun grabbing Amethyst and runs onto the beach. "Lion you can open the portal now." called out Shun. Lion was nowhere to found "Looks like we're walking." said Shun walking over to the ocean.

"Ice floor" he said making a straight. "Where are we going exactly?" asked a curious Amethyst. "My secret storage or island if you want to call it." responded. "I don't wanna walk so you should carry me."

Shun sighed and squatted down for her to climb on his back and carried her to the storage.

 **(Secret Storage)**

Few minutes pass then they arrive on the island. "Wait I've been here before but theirs no cave or anything here." said Amethyst climbing of Shun's back. "You would think that if this ice I leave here doesn't make it look like normal rock." he said moving a thin layer of ice and shows a path. They light up their gems and start walking down the step and eventually get to the bottom. "Woah you have lots of stuff in here." said Amethyst with amaze ment.

"Yeah, but your room has more." said Shun walking to the back of the room. "Probably been awhile sense I counted my stuff." stated Amethyst. "I found it" said Shun walking back to her holding a rectangle frame. "Let me see." said Amethyst wondering what it was.

He flipped it over and it was a picture of Greg, Rose, Garnet, Pearl ,and Amethyst around a few month when Rose and Greg started dating. "Where did you get this?" asked Amethyst not taking her eyes off the picture. "Rose gave it, I still remember what she said that day." said Shun starting to explain.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Volcano on unknown island)**

"Sis how much longer till we reach the shrine?" asked Shun sweating from the heat as he continued to climb. "Not much longer." responded Rose continuing to climb as well. They climbed to the top and find a shrine floating in the air with lava at the bottom if you fall. "Okay we need to hop across these floating stones to reach the shrine." stated Rose.

"Alright" said Shun as they began hopping to the shrine. They got the map and Rose warped it away and started to climb back down the volcano. "What did you need the map for?" asked Shun. "Well If we ever need the heaven and earth beatles well know where they are." responded Rose.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you?" asked Rose. "I've been here and there still haven't found a place where I'm really needed." responded Shun. "You know you could always join the Crystal Gems." stated Rose. "I don't think you gals need me as long you have each other." said Shun.

The reached the bottom and started walking back to the warp pad "So how's that man your with?" asked Shun feeling a bit weird asking. "Greg, well he's good and full of life." said Rose with a smile on her face. They reached the warp pad and before Rose warps away she summons a bubble "Before I forget here." She said handing Shun the bubble. He pops open the bubble and has a frame with a picture showing the Gems and Greg.

"You know I feel their is a person missing in that picture that should really be in it." said Rose trying convince Shun to join. "I'm sure that person will try his best next time." said Shun handing Rose back the picture. "Keep it to know you'll always have a place to come home to." said Rose warping off with a smile. Shun looks at picture one more time "If anything happens to you Rose I'll protect them with all my might. They may not know it yet, but we're comrades and comrades protect each other." said Shun wrapping it in a blue bubble and warping it way.

 **(End Flashback)**

"Wow you've looked after us without us knowing." said Amethyst. Shun lifts Amethyst chin up slowing and his lips move forward to meet hers "Always have, always will." he said stopping for a moment and continuing again. They get back to the Temple in time to show Steven and the gems the picture he has had for a long time and wait for them to return.

 **(Two Days later)**

Steven, Shun and Amethyst are watching crying breakfast friends on the couch by Steven's bed. "Hey Shun, what's good about this show?" asked Amethyst starting to lose interest in the show. She didn't get a reply and turned towards him, and he is sleeping. "Steven, Steven look he's in a deep sleep." said Amethyst getting Steven's attention.

"Uncle Shun are you okay?" asked a worried Steven looking at him. Amethyst grabs a feather from Steven's pillow on his bed, and whoop cream from the fridge "Steven check this out." She said squeezing out some whoop cream on Shun's hand and starts tickling his nose with a feather. She tickles it harder until he raises his hand and moves it close to his face, but wham splats it on Amethyst's face.

Amethyst with a surprise look on her face "How did you know what I was doing?" she said taking it off her face and eating it. "I'm a pretty light sleeper." said Shun. "Why were you sleeping?" asked Steven. "Actually I wasn't, just wanted to mess with Amethyst." he said starting to laugh.

The door slams open and everyone jumps to their feet to know why. Jasper walks in, "Okay you've been slacking on trying to train me for to long now." said a ticked off Jasper. "If you want to start already let's go to the place I trained Amethyst." said Shun going down stairs and to the warp back. "Finally" said Jasper walking over to warp pad after him. "Wait I'm coming." said Amethyst chasing after them.

"I'm coming to." said Steven following Amethyst. "Amethyst I guess you can come, but Steven you have to stay." said Shun walking off the warp pad. "Why can't I go? Is it because you love Amethyst and she gets more of a right?" asked a with a jealous, playful type voice. "It's not that its, the place where we're training it's the Artic and you'll probably freeze to death after 30 minutes. Probably 20 sense you wear sandals." responded Shun.

"That's still no fair, and you guys were gone for a week." stated Steven getting mad. "Steven we'll be there for about two days and come back." said Shun starting to rub his head to make him feel better. "Okay I'll just hang with Connie then." said Steven still not happy about not going. They warp off and warp to the Artic.

 **(Artic)**

They arrive at the snow plain with miles and miles of snow on the grounds, and a few mountains her and there. "Okay Jasper since it's not a snow storm I'll just have to make one." said Shun with his breath showing and gems starting to glow. Amethyst backs up a few steps "Jasper you have to sit on the ground and meditate while the snow is being pelted at you." said Amethyst standing behind Shun. "Why temperature can't effect gems." stated Jasper ignoring Amethyst and stayed standing, starting to meditate thinking training will be easy.

Shun moved his hands in front of him and started a blizzard heading in one direction towards Jasper. "What is this?" asked Jasper starting to shiver. "My ice is so cold it makes a gem shiver like a human in the cold, but if a human was in this they would freeze to death in five minutes." responded Shun. He stopped after seeing Jasper breathing hard with he breath showing in the air "Jasper after your warmed back up we'll start again." added Shun. "I can keep going." said Jasper trying to act tough.

"You know I thought the same thing and I almost poofed." said Amethyst convincing her to rest a bit. "Fine only for a bit." agreed Jasper slowing down her breathing and sitting down. "By the way Jasper this will help you focus energy on your gem during any situation fighting, being attack, dodging." said Shun walking close to her. "I don't have to focus on it, it's my stored up power I don't use." said Amethyst bragging.

"What does she mean by that?" asked a confused Jasper. "Well she's advanced so far it charges it's self up when she fights and can use it whenever she likes. It can make her faster, stronger, and more aware of her surroundings." responded Shun. "Yeah that's what I meant." said Amethyst agreeing with him. "So they boost anything for a certain amount of time or what?" asked Jasper still a bit confused.

"Yep everything is like tripled for about five minutes, and the energy will release itself if not used within 10 minutes of not using it." answered Shun getting back to his feet. "Well If she can do it so can I." said Jasper back on her feet and walking a few feet away. She sits on the ground and begins meditating as Shun starts the blizzard again. "After two days are up let's fight again." shouted Amethyst for encouragement. Jasper gave a faint smile and began focusing on her gem, as she also tried to stay warm.

 **(Two Days later)**

Steven walks back to the Temple from dropping off Connie at the bus stop "Wonder how Shun and the others are?" thought Steven to himself. The light from the Temple activates and Steven rushes up to see if they're back. When he runs in the door he sees Shun holding a sleeping Amethyst bridal style in his arms with snow on her head and Jasper stepping off the warp pad "Hey guys welcome back." said Steven giving them a warm welcome home. "Hey" said both Shun and Jasper.

"Is Amethyst okay? And why does she have snow on her head?" asked a curious Steven walking over to them. "She asleep before we left, and I left it on her head cause I thought it would be funny." responded Shun. "How was your training Jasper?" asked Steven turning his attention to Jasper. "Want to find out?" answer Jasper with a question.

"Jasper don't over do it, you've learned to do it, but you still haven't learned to do it while fighting." responded Shun. "That's why Steven and I will test it out." said Jasper walking out the door. Steven follows her out, Shun leaves Amethyst on the couch by the window and follows Steven outside.

 **(Beach outside the Temple)**

"Jasper you hurt Steven and I'll poof you." stated Shun watching from a few feet away. Steven started flinging shield after shield to Jasper and she dodged most of them and got hit by the others. Jasper caught one and started blocking the other shields with it. Steven had about six small shields around Jasper and made the two in front of her charge towards her.

Jasper tried to block the shields but Steven makes it disappear and hit her in the face, while the two from behind her trip her by aiming at her legs. Jasper gets hits by the shields and gem starts glowing and orange energy started emerging from her body. Steven makes the last two shields charge Jasper at full speed, but she dodged them easily and in the blink of an eye she is standing behind Steven. Steven falls back from being spoked she's behind him and drained from using to many shields.

"Looks like I win." said Jasper with a cocky tone. Not soon after falls to her knees in pain "What is this pain?" asked Jasper. "Jasper are you okay?" asked a worried Steven. "I told you not to rush or it will drain you to empty and take a toll on your body." responded Shun walking over to them. "Steven heal her with your powers and she should have half her strength back." he added.

Steven licks his hand and places it one Jasper's gem. She finds the strength to stand back up "Does happen to Amethyst as well?" asked Jasper. "Not matter how much you use it'll have small toll on the body, afterwards I suggest rest and relax for a few hours." responded Shun.

"You guys are pretty strong already, you should only use this as a last resort." stated Steven. "Yeah whatever" said Jasper. "I told them that two, and Amethyst has been pretty good at only using a small amount for fun." said Shun agreeing with Steven. "Jasper you might want to hold off on using it until your body gets adjusted to it.

"Yeah or else that means Amethyst has more self control then you." said Steven with playful banter. "I will not be bested by her." said Jasper taking it seriously. Shun and Steven break into laughter at Jasper statement.

 **How was the chapter this week? Next chapter will have more to do with the invasion promise. Don't worry Garnet will still be stronger then both Jasper and Amethyst. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 7**

 **You weren't there**

 **(Barn)**

All the gems except for Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper went on a mission. The left behind gems watch as Peridot builds her machine in the barn. Peridot tinkers with the machine Garnet asked her to build.

Jasper starts grunting and moving being bored just watching and sitting around. Lapis just watches water drip from the roof. "I had enough there's nothing to do." shouted Jasper in boredom. Peridot turned towards her "I never asked you to watch me build this thing, go off somewhere else with your muscular cocky attitude." shouted back Peridot who was already under a lot of stress.

"Want to say that again?" asked Jasper walking up to her. "Yeah you're all bronze and no brain." responded Peridot. "You really want to start something?" said Jasper poking Peridot to tick her off. Lapis made two water hands to separate them.

"Peridot you're under a lot of stress and you need to relax, Jasper you really need to let things go." argued Lapis. "Who are you to talk, didn't you try and force yourself onto Shun, even though he is with Amethyst." shouted Peridot. "Did that really happen?" asked Jasper starting to laugh.

"I didn't know it was wrong then." responded Lapis drenching them in water. "Why you!" shouted Jasper tackling Lapis. Peridot started working on the machine again, and got mad with Jasper and Lapis arguing she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and water dripped onto the machine. "Enough if you two stop arguing maybe i could finish this thing." shout Peridot.

They stopped to look at her "If you're so smart why isn't done?" asked Jasper. "We wouldn't even know how to build it." replied Lapis trying to defend Peridot. "What are you even building?" asked Jasper wondering to know. "It's none of your business." respond Peridot turning back to work.

Jasper grabs the machine and begins to examine it. "Hey give it back!" shouted Peridot but Jasper held her back with one arm. "Jasper just give it back to her." shouted Lapis trying to help Peridot get it back. "Jasper their still some faulty wiring it could go off and…" said Peridot but got interrupted by the machine activating.

The machine activated and opened a wormhole through time sucking them in and sending them into the future. They land in the barn, but it looks older and a bit torn up. "What happened?" asked Lapis taking a look at their surroundings. "I know we're in the barn, but it looks older and run down." responded Jasper.

"The metals in here have rust and I could have sworn they were brand new. Also it should be around noon, but it's cloudy and grey outside." replied Peridot. "Lets check outside." stated Lapis running out of the barn. What they saw was beach city and it was full of a few gems, destroyed building, and the Temple barely standing. "Is this really beach city?" asked Jasper still trying to process it.

"It can't be look." said Peridot pointing at a statue of Yellow Diamond. "Yellow Diamond is in charge!" said a shocked Lapis. "Did the invasion take place already?" asked Jasper. "I couldn't have it shouldn't have taken place until a few more weeks." replied Peridot making her fingers into a pad "Let me check what's happening."

Peridot's face was full of shock reading what was on the screen "What's wrong?" asked a worried Lapis. "Let it here be known as the place where the foolish Crystal Gems oppose Yellow Diamond there pathetic team failed within moments in doing so." read Peridot off the screen to them. "Does it say how they were defeated?" Jasper wanting to know.

Peridot looks and finds what Jasper asked for and begins to read "The fusion of a Rogue Ruby and Sapphire shattered by the hands of Yellow Diamond herself. Renegade Pearl shattered protecting long haired tan skinned human that escaped. Defective Amethyst shattered by Peridot manager, and hybrid of human and gem shot down and shattered by multiple Peridots at command of Peridot manager." said Peridot done reading from the screen."Lets try heading for the Temple without being seen." said Jasper starting to move stealthily towards the Temple.

 **(Run down Temple)**

They arrive at the Temple a few moments later barely avoiding other enemy gems, and start going up the steps with scratches and broken wood. "Looks like they attacked the place and left it in pieces." said Jasper as she opens the door. When they walk inside and see the kitchen, living room, and Steven's bed area torn apart. "Oh no do you think they got to Steven?" asked a worried Lapis.

Peridot looks threw her screen and finds thats they haven't taken out Steven "If Steven's still alive where is he?" asked Peridot. The bent out of shape Temple door opens slowly so the Gems hide behind some of the broken things. Out of the door came a girl with big pink curly hair, tanish skin, wearing a black shirt with a yellow star on it and black legging with blue skirt.

"Rose?" asked Jasper with a low whisper. "It can't be she's part of Steven." responded Peridot with a whisper. "Whats going on here?" said Lapis but sees another person walk out of the door.

A woman wearing an all black military uniform, and a pink scabbard with pink sword on her back held by a black sword holder comes out and says "Sunni I told you so many times don't come out here alone. What if gems were around?" asked the women. "Mom if any of them were here I would use my shield just like dad taught me to." responded Sunni. Lapis tried to move closer and accidentally made the floor under her creek.

Making the girls at the door use their weapons, Sunni summoned out a shield and the other woman drew her sword. "Come out and there won't be any trouble." said the women in black walking closer to where Lapis was. Peridot panicked and made her fingers into a laser gun ready to fire and popped up "Don't move or I'll blast you." shouted Peridot. Sunni with her shield jumped in front of her mom "We're not afraid of you gems." said Sunni protecting her mom.

Jasper came out from where she was hiding and summoned her weapon "If we have to fight then there's no reason to hide." said Jasper ready to fight. Lapis popped out to "You're surrounded just give up." said Lapis trying to convince them to stop. Peridot made her gem flashlight to look at there faces more. "Wait Lapis, Jasper, Peridot?" asked the woman lowering her sword.

"How do you know who we are?" asked Lapis. "It's me Connie, Stevens friends, well now wife." responded Connie. "Connie?" asked Peridot and Lapis on usion. "Who's Connie?" asked Jasper. "We never officially met but I helped Steven and the Gems from time to time. Responded Connie. "Sunni put your shield away they're friends" added Connie making Sunni put her shield up.

Sunni does as her mom says and greets them "Nice to meet you all." "Follow me there is someone who will be glad to meet you." said Connie walking back into the door with Sunni opening it. They follow Connie, and Sunni into Garnets rooms and see lots of monitors and equipment. "Gems!" shout one man in very well in shape with blonde hair taking out a blaster from his holder wearing a black uniform almost like Connie's.

"Stand down Peedee they're friends." said Connie making him put his gun down. "Whats going on out here?" asked a tall man, with a twelve o'clock beard, wearing a black shirt with yellow star, black military coat, pants, belt, boots and shades. "Daddy" said Sunni running up and hugging the man in black. "Hey princess, Connie what's going one here, and whats with those gems?" asked the man.

"Steven don't you recognize them?" asked Connie. "Steven?" the three gems said in unison. The man removed his black shades and eyes widened with white stars "Lapis, Peridot, Jasper?" asked Steven walking up towards them. "Yeah its us?" answered Peridot a bit confused seeing him older. "It really is you guys." he said hugging them and tearing up "What happened to you guys all those years ago?" he asked wanting to know.

"We got into an argument and ended up here." responded Lapis. "Steven what happened after we left?" asked Peridot. "I'd like to know as well." added Jasper. "Okay here's how it went down." explained Steven.

 **(Flashback)**

Few hours after Peridot and the others disappeared the Gems tried looking for them, for about two weeks and lost hope of finding them. After the next two weeks things turned for the worst. The machine sent a signal letting the gems homeworld know the gems are known of their plan to invade. Yellow Diamond was not happy and started the invasion a month in caught the gems off guard and started fighting the enemy gems. With whom they had at the time was the Gems and Connie and they fought as strong as they could.

 **(Beach)**

"They're landing get ready to fight everyone." said Garnet making them get ready to fight. "Only fuse if you need to." said Pearl holding her spear. Steven and Connie fuse into Stevonnie "Guys whatever happens let's make it thru this." said Stevonnie cheering them up. Everyone nods in agree as the ships start to land. "Amethyst there's something I have to tell you after all this is over." said Shun to Amethyst.

"That means we'll both make it." responded Amethyst with warmth smile. The ships land and they begin to fight army of gems. (I already said how they got poof so we can skip this part. I don't want to give away how the actual war is. Also i'll just add were Stevonnie escapes right now.)

"Stevonnie run away from here i'll hold them off as long as i can." shouts Pearl trying to convince Stevonnie to leave. "No Pearl, how can I just leave you like this?" asks Stevonnie. "Just go and protect each other before it too late." shouted Pearl throwing one of her two spears in front of Stevonnie. "Please forgive me Pearl for not being strong like you." shouted Stevonnie running away "Just make it back to me"

After Stevonnie left Pearl was surrounded by Rubies, and Amethysts. "Well Rose i'll be joining you soon, I should be happy right now, but I'm crying, maybe because I couldn't for fill Steven's words to me before he left." said Pearl with tears running down her face as the other gems charge her. Stevonnie keeps running and starts tearing up after hearing the poof sound from behind her. She then found some people and kept them safe for a while.

 **(End Flashback)**

"That's what happened all those years ago." said Steven with tears in his eyes, but wipes them away. "Woah, it's even worse hearing exactly what happened." said Jasper shocked from the story. "Everyone really is gone." said Lapis in a sad tone. "I won't accept this." said Peridot getting everyone's attention.

"Steven what did you do with the machine at the barn?" asked Peridot. "The gems wanted to throw it away, but I managed to stop them and put it in a bubble." responded Steven summoning out a bubble. When the bubble popped the machine inside was a little broken, but not completely. "Looks like we can just do what we did before and use it to go back in time." said Peridot taking it from Steven.

"Do you really think it'll work?" asked Connie. "I'm not 100% sure, but we have to try." responded Peridot. "My brother can help you." said Peedee gesturing Peridot to follow him. Sunni stares at Jasper for a while and gets Jasper a bit ticked off "What do you want kid?" asked Jasper. "You seem strong want to fight me?" asked Sunni.

"Sunni don't be rude." said Connie. "It's fine" said Jasper "She looks like rose, and has her powers, I want to see what she's made of." thought Jasper to herself. "So would you accept the challenge?" asked Sunni once again starting to walk away. "I gladly accept the challenge." responded Jasper following Sunni.

Everyone else started following them "Steven is it really okay to let your daughter fight Jasper?" asked a worried Lapis. "She can handle herself, and I was around her age when i started fighting gems." responded Steven. "She's our daughter after all." added Connie holding Steven's hand. They continue walking until they go in Amethyst's room, but was more cleaner then they remember it.

Sunni and Jasper start off a few feet from one another. "You got this baby." said Steven and Connie in unison. They charged at one another, Jasper threw a punch, but Sunni blocked it with her shield on her right arm. Sunni summoned a disc sized shield on her left hand and threw it at Jasper's stomach with a clean hit. "Not bad kid but try this." said Jasper spin dashing at her, Sunni tried blocking it, but got sent flying back a bit for a moment.

She landed on her feet and summoned a pink spear and started firing a Jasper. Jasper kept moving on her feet trying to avoid the blast, she managed to get close and jabbed at Sunni making her fall to her butt. "That's it I guess we're done here." said Jasper walking back. "We aren't done yet." shouted Sunni getting back onto her feet. She charged at Jasper again, and Jasper summoned her helmet to defend, but a shield landed in front of them and crashed into the ground before they collided making them stop.

They look up and see Steven in a throwing pose "That's enough Sunni, she's too strong for you." stated Steven. "But dad…" said Sunni but interrupted by Connie. "Your father's right dear." said Connie. "She can inflict damage to Jasper I wonder if i'm just as strong as her?" wondered Lapis to herself.

 **(To Peridot Now)**

"How much further is it?" asked Peridot. "Not to much further, my brother can hack gem tech, he's our tech guy." replied Peedee. They walk into what looks like Pearl's room, but the center area had computers and monitors. "Ronaldo we need your help fixing something." shouted Peedee.

A man appeared in front of the computer wearing the same thing as Peedee, but had glasses and blonde hair as well. "Bro why do you have a gem with you?" asked Ronaldo. "She came here with others on accident but they want to help change this time line." responded Peedee. "How would that happen?" asked Ronaldo gesturing them to come up.

When they got up there Peridot started explaining "Okay we arrived here by accident with this device, but I think we can make it take us back and change this future." "You think it could work bro?" asked Peedee. Ronaldo examined the device "Yeah I could work, but there's one probably." responded Ronaldo scratching his head with one arm.

"What's the problem?" asked Peridot and Peedee in usion. "The power circuit board is a little damaged, but will work. We just need lots of powers and the only place to do that is the Yellow Diamond tower." responded Ronaldo. "Oh no not there." grunted Peedee. "Why is the only place?" asked Peridot. "It's the only place with enough power." responded Ronaldo.

 **Cliffhanger, sorry to leave off with things getting good. Like the story follow and leave a review. Thank you to my friend who gave me the idea for Sunni. Until next time stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Change the Future**

 **Last time we left off Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper were sent into the future were they met Steven, Connie, Sunni, Peedee and his older brother. They need to get home and stop the invasion that was set earlier than expected.**

"The Yellow Diamond tower, isn't there another way?" asked Peedee starting to freak out a bit. "Hate to say it, but it's the only way to change this crappy future." responded Ronaldo calming him down. "We should begin to work on the machine to fix the broken parts to make sure it works properly." statex Peridot. "Peedee we'll try and have them ready by tomorrow, so tell Steven and Connie to come up with a plan to get inside and into the power room.

"Sure thing good luck." said Peedee running out of the room and back to Steven and the others. He explained to them the plan "What do you think Steven?" asked Peedee. "Well we hadn't planned on getting in the base, but my guess the best place will be the underground." responded Steven. "We could also have a diversion team to distract them and the other team break in." stated Connie.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use lion?" asked Lapis. "That would be easy, but we will need a distraction so they don't find out what we're doing." said Jasper jumping into the conversation. "Right that's a good reason let's do it." said Steven agreeing with them. "Ronaldo said we're good to go by tomorrow." said Peedee.

Everyone but Steven leave the room following Connie. Steven talks out his phone and starts dialing "It's I need you to bring lion here, after you do something for me." said Steven on the phone with someone.

 **(To Connie and the others)**

"This is where you can sleep." said Connie pointing towards a lot of bunk beds. "You know we don't need to sleep right?" asked Jasper. "It's only if you want to?" responded Sunni. They start to get pumped for tomorrow and Sunni pulls Lapis aside to ask her a question.

"What were the other gems like?" she asked. "My parents don't like to talk about them a lot." she added. "Well Garnet was the leader and was very confident and she was a fusion of a Ruby and Sapphire. Pearl was a gentle warrior, but was strong and skilled with a sword. "Amethyst was a bit lazy and sleeps a lot, but she's just as strong as Jasper, and maybe Garnet." explained Lapis. "What about Grand Uncle Shun?" asked Sunni.

"He was the strongest, and most kind hearted of the gems, he was in love with Amethyst and they always play random game." answered Lapis. "They all sound like strong, and loving gems. I would have liked to met them." said Sunni with a big smile. "Sunni get some rest." said Connie being motherly. "Okay mom." responded Sunni walking away from Lapis and going to her bed.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Rise and Shine everyone today's the day we change with horrible time line." said Steven clapping his hands really loud. Everyone gets up and start to get ready, Steven walks over to Connie "Looking good as always Ms. Universe." he said with a playful tone. "You as well Mr. Universe." responded Connie.

Peedee walks in the room "Guys Ronaldo and Peridot finished the machine to sent the gems back" he responded. They go to Garnet's room to discuss the plan one more time. "Okay guys the plan is simple Peedee, Connie and I will be the straction team, while Ronaldo, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot try and get back to the past." explained Steven.

"Easier said than done, but have more gems right now." said Connie. Everyone nods and see a portal opened in the air with lion standing next to it. They walk over to it and jump thru. Steven and his team arrive a few feet from the base and about to start the distraction.

 **(Outside Yellow Diamond Tower)**

Steven and his team put their hands together "Let's change the future guys." said Steven. Peedee and Connie nodded their heads and started fire at the tower with there lasers. Gems start coming out thru doors and try to defend the base and a few get poofed in the process.

 **(Inside Yellow Diamond Tower)**

The gems made it inside the tower with ease and were a few feet from the door to the power room. They make there way to the door and has a touch pad on it "Peridot see if you hand scan is not, Jasper smash the pad interface." said Ronaldo. Peridot scanned her hand and the interfaces started flashing red, so Jasper smashed it with one strong slam with her fist.

The door opened and the Peridots inside the room start firing at them with their finger blasters. They took cover and thought of a plan "Ronaldo connect the machine to the power source, Jasper you and Sunni attack the guards as Lapis and I cover you." stated Peridot. Everyone agreed and started moving Jasper dodged the blast being fire at her, Sunni blocked with her shield, while Peridot fired back and Lapis makes ice shard shooting them. Ronaldo sneaks behind them and starts connecting wires to the machine, a Peridot almost shot at him, but Sunni hit her with a shield making hit another Peridot.

Few minutes passed and all the enemy Peridots were poof "You almost done yet?" asked Jasper bored because there's no one left to fight. "Almost done, Peridot help me out here this computer keeps declining my request." responded Ronaldo. Peridot began helping him, with that it should take less time. The other gems pick up the Peridot gems and hand them to Sunni, who wraps them in a bubble and sends it away.

"That's the last of them." said Sunni slapping her hand to show it was easy. "You weren't bad kid." complemented Jasper. "You were good today." said Lapis agreeing with her. "Everyone the portal to take us home should open in abou….." said Peridot but the door flew up.

Yellow Diamond walked threw the broken door "What's going on her Peridots I want to know why are you are putting so much power to the core?" asked Yellow Diamond then noticed Sunni, and Ronaldo. "You're not my Gems who are?" she asked with an angry tone. She started stepping close, but Jasper and Sunni started attacking her, while Lapis made ice shards again and started firing. Yellow Diamond kept walking towards Ronaldo and Peridot not even feeling the attacks, until Sunni hit her in the face with a shield.

"Why you little runt." said Yellow Diamond going in for a stomp on Sunni. Jasper spin dashed at behind Yellow Diamond's other knee and made her tilt back, while Lapis swoops in and gets Sunni. "Are you okay Sunni?" asked Lapis. Before she could answer Yellow Diamond swotted them down like a fly and made them crash onto the ground. Lapis broke Sunni's fall and was in a lot of pain.

She then spotted Jasper making her crash into a wall. She walked towards Sunni, and Lapis "I'll put an end to both of you right here." said Yellow Diamond going for another stomp. Sunni made a shield around them and stopped Yellow Diamond's stomp. "Why won't you just give up." said Yellow Diamond cracking the bubble with every stomp.

She finally broke the bubble and was going for one last stop, but stop mid-stomp. "Leave our daughter alone." shouted a voice. When Sunni looked up to see what it was it was Stevonnie punching Yellow Diamond in the face with a shield. "Mom, Dad is that you?" asked Sunni with stars in her eyes. "No time to talk heal Jasper, and Lapis while we handle Yellow Diamond." responded Stevonnie fighting Yellow Diamond.

"Right" said Sunni making herself cry and healed Lapis, and then ran over to heal Jasper. "Thank you Sunni." said Lapis being grateful. "No time for small talk lets help…" said Jaspet then notice who's fighting. "Is that Steven?" asked Jasper.

"That's Stevonnie its Stevens, and Connie's fusion." said Lapis running in there direction. Sunni, and Jasper follow her "I really need to talk to Steven when we get back." said Jasper with a cocky smile. They help Stevonnie knock Yellow Diamond to her butt, and start pounding at her. "It's done!" shouted Peridot and Ronaldo in unison letting them know the portal back is opened.

Stevonnie snaps her fingers and an explosion goes off above there heads. They landed right on Yellow Diamond and Stevonnie shielded the other gems with a bubble. When the smoke clear Sunni was ready to ask questions "Dad how long have you and mom been able to do that? How did you make the explosions go off and… asked Sunni but got interrupted by Stevonnie. "I'll later let's just say an old friend helped us out. Also you guys better get going back and stop all this from happening." responded Stevonnie.

They nodded and made their way to the portal "We'll make sure this invasion doesn't take place." said Peridot walking threw. "See ya later or Earlier." said Jasper making a small time joke. "Good bye and thank for the help." said Lapis about to walk thru.

The broken concrete starts to move and out comes Yellow Diamond full of dirt "Why you." she shouted reaching towards them and throws a punch. Stevonnie summons a shield to block the punch but pushes her back knocking Sunni forward and tackling Lapis thru the portal. Stevonnie grabs Ronaldo and summons a bubble around them and takes out a walkie-talkie "Use the explosions again Onion." shouted Stevonnie.

The room clasped on them poofing Yellow Diamond and the bubble protected Stevonnie and Ronaldo. "Mission accomplished" shout Stevonnie with excitement. "Where's Sunni?" asked Ronaldo trying to look for her. "She was right behind us." responded Stevonnie unfusing. "You don't think?" asked Connie. "Oh no" responded Steven.

 **(Back at the barn a few hours after the gems left to the future)**

The gems land on the ground face first "We need to work on our landing." said Peridot. "We would have been fine if Lapis wouldn't have pushed up forward." stated Jasper. "At least where back." said Lais with a smile. "Ah my face hurts from the landing." said a voice with a low whisper.

The gems show up at the barn door "Hey guys you wouldn't believe the mission we did today." said Steven with excitement running towards them. "We have something important to tell you guys to." said Peridot interrupting him. "Hey Lapis when are you going thru the portal." said Sunni walking besides her. Everyone look surprise to her "Who is that?" asked Garnet.

"Did you guys kidnap her?" asked Amethyst. "She looks like Rose, and has big pink hair." stated Pearl. Shun bent down to make eye level with her "She does look like Rose and a lot like Steven. Sorry kidnapped you, I'll take back to your mom." said Shun. "I wasn't kidnapped i'm Sunni Universe." stated Sunni.

Everyone was in shock and looked towards Peridot and the gems. "Who is she?" asked Garnet. "I...I'll" responded Peridot, but Jasper interrupted "She'll explain back at the house." answered Jasper for her. They walk out of the barn with Sunni and head home.

 **(Back at the Temple)**

Everyone sat in the living waiting for an explanation. "Okay who is this girl? And why does she look like Rose?" asked Pearl. "Okay this what happened." explained Peridot.(You know what happened already so I'll skip this part.)

"So she's my daughter?" asked Steven. Peridot nodded in agreement and Steven turned towards Sunni "Nice to meet you Sunni Universe. I'm your father from the past." said Steven extending his hand. She grabbed his hand and took it "Nice to meet you too Dad." she said and they both began to laugh.

"So why is she here?" asked Shun to Lapis. "It was probably when Yellow Diamond punched Stevonnie and the recoil must have sent me and her back here." responded Lapis. "The only thing important now is we know they're coming and the future you spoke of won't happen." said Garnet getting everyone's attention. "Yes we need to prepare ourselves." said Pearl agreeing with Garnet.

"I already know I need to make. Pearl we need to start now please help me make it." asked Peridot. "Of course i would help anything to stop that awful future from happening." responded Pearl. Amethyst turns her attention from everyone to Shun who seemed quiet after hearing the story "What's wrong?" asked Amethyst. "Just thinking about what they said. I wasn't there to help everyone, but now I'll be ready and promise we'll make it out okay." responded Shun with passion in his words.

"Hey I got your back, and you got mine." said Amethyst with a warmth smile. "We have Steven and Sunni and they can both heal people, so we might, no will have a better chance." said Shun getting pumped now. "That reminds me Jasper did you practice Gem overdrive?" added Shun. "Hey we were busy doing something in the future." argued Jasper.

Garnet walked over to them "I can't fall behind as leader I need to be strong teach me Gem overdrive." asked Garnet. Shun thought for a moment "Sure that way Jasper. will have a rival and won't want to fall behind. Also you're both slacking cause Amethyst can probably beat both of you, well one on one." said Shun pumping them up. "We can't let that happen." they both said in unison. "I'll train you both tomorrow, that mission got me really tired and that big surprise too." said Shun following Amethyst into her room.

"Steven where is Sunni going to sleep?" asked Lapis. "She can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." responded Steven. "You don't have to, I can tough it out." said Sunni. "It's fine you're my daughter i need to take care of you." he said patting her head making her blush.

"We can tell Connie tomorrow and she can let you borrow some clothes." said Steven. "I'll be at the barn good night." said Lapis walking out the door. "Good night Lapis" they shouted in unison. "Good night" they tell one another and drift into sleep.

 **(The Next Day)**

Everyone started doing there own thing Shun, Amethyst, Jasper, and Garnet go to the Arctic to train some more. Pearl and Peridot begin to start building, Lapis went to the Sea Spire to train by herself. Steven and Sunni are heading over to carwash meet up with Connie.

 **(Beach city Boardwalk)**

"Dad, I mean Steven if I tell Connie would that have some effect on the future?" asked Sunni a bit worried. "Don't worry we know this was never suppose to happen and every is working out fine." said Steven trying to cheer her up. They walk up to the car wash and see Connie talking to Greg. "Hey Dad, hey Connie." said Steven greeting them.

"Hey Steven is this a new friend?" asked Greg. "Yeah Steven who is she?" asked Connie a little jealous. "She looks like Rose and has pink hair." thought Greg to himself. "You guys this is Sunni and she's...she's." said Steven but couldn't find the right words to say.

Sunni answered for him "I'm his daughter and your my grandpa." she said with an awkward tone in her voice. "What?!" shouted Greg and Connie in unison, turning to Steven to explain. "Well here's how it goes." Steven starting to explain. Sunni tries to avoid eye contact with them until Steven's done explaining.

"And that's who she is, and why she's here." said Steven done explaining. Both Greg and Connie's mouths hanging open "By now I'm used to this crazy gem stuff nice to meet you Sunni." said Greg. "Nice to meet you too grandpa." said Sunni. "It sounds good, but please don't call me grandpa it's just Greg." he responded.

"I'm so glad my daughter turns out to be so beautiful." said Connie with a smile. Sunni started blushing hearing her mom say that. "Anyways Connie you and me are going to need to train as Stevonnie, so we can have a good future for our daughter." said Steven. "Right" responded Connie ready to start. Sunni let out a smile "Can't wait to fight side by side with you." she thought to herself.

 **Sorry them getting back might have been a little rushed. How you guys liking the story right now? I don't know if the war will be next chapter, or if it will be one chapter then end. Pm to tell me if you want one chapter for Sunni to feel like she should be there or Just have a time skip to start the war. Like the story follow and leave a review. Until next time stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 9**

 **How you liking beach city?**

 **Last time we left off the gems that went to the future, came back to the past plus one. And now everyone is doing there own thing to get ready for the invasion that is coming a month early.**

 **(Artic)**

Shun started training Garnet, Jasper, and Amethyst and it's not easy. "Okay guys in lowering the temperature." said Shun making it colder. "How you guys holding up?" asked Amethyst starting to feel a bit cold. "I ffffine" said Jasper trying to act tough but is really cold.

"This is nothing I'm part Ruby so I can take heat, and Sapphire can take the cold." said Garnet bragging. Shun stopped the blizzard "In that case Amethyst, Jasper take a break in want to see if Garnet can take the cold." "What are you planning on doing?" asked Garnet. "This" responded Shun placing one hand in front of the other, and gems started glowing "Gem Overdrive" shouted Shun aiming at Garnet.

Shun grinned "Try this Garnet, Blizzard Storm Sub Zero." ready to launch his attack. "I'm ready for it." responded Garnet on her feet ready to take the cold. Shun starts the blizzard again, but it's even faster now.

"What's the difference the blizzard is just faster." commented Jasper. "It might have something to do with him using Gem Overdrive." said Amethyst. "Has he done that on you?" asked Jasper. "The first I'm seeing this." responded Amethyst.

Garnet began to shake "How's this happening my gem is ice, and ones fire." thought Garnet. "Garnet you're one person, but have two opposite gems." shouted Shun threw the blizzard. "He's right if the temperature gets lower, I'll just raise it higher." thought Garnet sitting down on the ground now trying to heat up. Garnet starts to focus and red energy starts to emerge from her body.

"I feel the heat, and power building up." thought Garnet to herself. Shun stopped the blizzard "Good Garnet you learned how to draw up Ruby's power, but we need to work on Sapphire." stated Shun.

"Yeah I think I know how to activate hers." responded Garnet. "That means you'll have two gem overdrives and if you use them both at once it might be too much for you to handle and you'll poof." stated Shun. "Looks like Garnet joined the club." said Amethyst with a playful tone. "About time I'll want to fight you after the invasion Garnet." stated Jasper.

"Alright" responded Garnet. "Yeah after the invasion I'd like to do lots of things I haven't done." said Shun jumping in the conversation. "What would that be?" asked Amethyst. "You'll have to wait and find out." said Shun teasing her to wait.

 **(To Pearl and Peridot)**

"Peridot what exactly did Garnet ask you to build." asked a curious Pearl. "It's a device to poof gems." explained Peridot. "That's pretty smart, but what would happen if the gems are too badly hurt?" asked Pearl. "I prefer not to say." responded Peridot.

"Who knows about what this thing does?" asked Pearl. "You, me, Garnet, and Lapis." responded Peridot. "And enough questions I'm getting tired of them." added Peridot getting ticked off. "Alright let's get to work, and we should make some improvement to the barn." suggested Pearl.

"You have something in mind?" asked Peridot. "We're going to need the space ship parts you came here with." responded Pearl. "What exactly do you want to do to improve the barn?" asked Peridot. "Who's asking too many questions now." said Pearl starting to get to work.

 **(The Next Day)**

Steven makes together breakfast for him and Sunni, but she's still asleep. "Sunni rise and shine you need to get up." said Steven loud enough to wake up Sunni. "I'm up already just calm down." responded Sunni. Steven cut up the pieces of the together breakfast and served them on two separate plates.

Sunni walked down from Steven's bed and sat down to each the together breakfast. She takes a bite and her eyes widen with starts from how good it is. "It's good right?" asked Steven with a smile. Sunni picks up a napkin and wipes her lips "It was quite tasty." she responded.

"You don't have to act so formal." stated Steven trying to make her feel relaxed. "Oh sorry mom always wanted me to have manners when I'm not eating at home." said Sunni starting to eat. "You are technically home." said Steven with a small chuckle. "You know what I mean." said Sunni a little ticked.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, how do I act in the future?" asked Steven. "You looked happy being with me and mom, but you always felt guilty about what happened to everyone." responded Sunni. "You dad, I mean I must have had a tough time, but that won't happen this time." said Steven with a smile. "I hope that doesn't end up happening to." said Sunni with a smile back at him.

After they finish eating Steven starts to wash the dishes. "Hey Steven can we go into the gem's rooms?" asked Sunni. "Sorry but they don't like anyone going in there without permission." responded Steven drying his hands. "Aww I want to see how they looked now compared to the future." said Sunni getting depressed.

"How about we check out the good spots in beach city instead?" asked Steven. "It better than nothing, I'd love to got." answered Sunni with a smile. "Okay we'll leave in a bit." said Steven drying the dishes. "Okay I'll just wait here." said Sunni on the couch waiting.

 **(Beach City Boardwalk)**

"Okay Sunni what do you want to do first?" asked Steven. "I don't know we didn't have a lot in the future." responded Sunni. "Oh let's try the arcade and see where we go from there." suggested Steven. "What's an arcade?" asked a confused Sunni. "You know when we get there." responded Steven leading the way and her following him.

 **(Outside Beach City Arcade)**

"This place has so many machines here." said Sunni in ah. "Yeah and you can play whichever one you like." replied Steven. "How do you even know which one to pick from?" asked Sunni. "Like I said earlier it's on me play whichever one you like." replied Steven.

They walk inside and start to play skeeball "This is a little easy." stated Sunni. "You're really good who knew, let's try air hockey." suggested Steven. They played two round and Steven won both games "So you picked a game you're good at." said Sunni a bit ticked. Steven let out a chuckle "Sorry I haven't lost in this game in a long time, and I was hoping you would do the honors and beat the streak." said Steven trying to calm her down.

They play a few games and Sunni is enjoying her time with her dad. Steven plays Meat Meat Mania "Steven I'm having fun but can we get something to eat I'm kind of hungry?" asked Sunni holding her hands on her stomach. "Sure we can go now I really don't like this game anyways." responded Steven starting to walk out of the arcade. "Wait for me." said Sunni following him.

 **(Fishstew Pizza)**

"Sunni you've had pizza right?" asked Steven. "Yeah but never from here." responded Sunni. Kiki came out off the kitchen to take their order "What would you have?" asked Kiki. Steven looked over at Sunni to ask but just sees her looking at Kiki "Is something wrong." asked a worried Steven.

She whispers to Steven "Steven is that Kiki?" asked Sunni. "Yeah why?" responded/asked Steven. "I never got to meet her." responded Sunni. "Who come?" asked Steven.

"Peedee never told me why, but got sad every time I asked." responded Sunni. "It's okay you can meet her now, she's really nice." said Steven turning to Kiki. "Kiki meet my daugh…. I mean meet my new friend Sunni." said Steven with a hope I didn't let it slip look on his face. "Nice to meet you I'm Kiki Pizza." said Kiki reaching out her hand for Sunni to shake.

"Likewise I'm Sunni nice to meet you." said Sunni shaking her hand. They order a pepperoni pizza and sat down close to the back. "So Sunni how you liking the old beach city?" asked Steven. "It's good, but next time can you introduce me to people, I'd like to meet some of them?" asked Sunni.

"Okay, but there's something I have to ask you." said Steven putting down his pizza. "Ask away." stated Sunni ready to answer anything he could think of. "If you had a choice would you stay with us, or go back to your time?" asked Steven. "That's a hard pick, but I would like to stay with my family, and after the invasion I'll have more." responded Sunni. "You bet and I'll make sure you have a bright future it's a promise." stated Steven holding his right hand up to his chest.

 **(The Next Day at Sky Arena)**

Pearl took a break from help Peridot to help Steven and Connie train. "Connie upward slice, downward slice, now 360 degree sword slash." ordered Pearl. Connie did as told, and Steven did the same motion, but with his shield. "That's good you two earned some lemon aid I'll be right back." said Pearl walking to the warp pad and warping away.

Connie and Steven sat down from where they were standing being so tired. "So Steven where's Sunni today?" asked Connie wanting to see here. "She went to see Shun training the gems." responded Steven.

"Is it too cold where they're at?" asked a worried Connie. "Actually she said the bubble is temperature proof so Shun allowed her to go, but if she still gets cold he'll send her back." replied Steven. "That's good she want to know everyone." said Connie with a smile. "Connie no matter what I want to make a peaceful world for you and Sunni and all our friend and family to live in." stated Steven with a smile.

Connie grabs his hand "You're not alone that's what we all want, and now we have a reason to want it even more." said Connie kissing Steven on the lips. Pearl warps back and let's them have there moment for a little while longer.

 **(To Shun and the others)**

"Nice Jasper, and Amethyst you guys can handle lower temperature now." complemented Shun. "There was nothing to it." responded Jasper with a cocky voice. "That's why towards the beginning you were shaking." said Amethyst in a playful manner. "I heard the same went for." protested Jasper.

Shun walked over to Garnet "You almost done with them to start my training again?" asked Garnet. "Yeah, but I get really tired doing it for long periods of time, and I have to use Gem Overdrive." responded Shun. "Thank you for your help." said Garnet being grateful. "Don't mention it captain, I'm going to check on Sunni now." responded Shun walking away.

"Hey Sunni you holding up good in there?" asked Shun. "Yeah and that's awesome the way gems train in the cold." responded Sunni. "By the way how are you not effected by the cold you're part human?" asked Sunni. "We'd like to know to." said Amethyst and Jasper in unison walking over to them.

"She makes a good point your part human so it doesn't make sense." added Garnet also walking over. "You guys really ganging up on me like this?" asked Shun. "No we just want to know." responded Amethyst laying down in the snow.

"Well my gem is an ice type I guess, and my clothes keep heat from escaping." responded Shun to Sunni's question. "That still doesn't explain a lot." responded Sunni. "To be fair I'm also an experiment but that's long behind me." said Shun starting to stretch. "Wait your what?" asked Sunni.

"Guess Steven didn't tell you." said Garnet. "He was in an experiment." said Jasper pointing at Shun. "He was made by your grandma, well his sister from what he say." said Amethyst. "That means he's my Grunkle Shun." said Sunni.

"Can't tell if you guys are making fun of me or something so." said Shun pelting them with snow making them all shake in the cold. He started running and they chased him down. "Lapis was right strong and caring." thought Sunni giving a warthog smile.

 **(Back to Steven, Connie, and Pearl)**

"You two did a good job defeating 30 holographic on the highest level." complemented Pearl. "Thank you." replied Connie. "It was hard around the first 18 but after that is was a little easier." said Steven. "You two too tired to face me now?" asked Pearl drawing her sword.

"Connie you up to it?" asked Steven. "I can still fight." replied Connie. "Are you going to fight as Stevonnie or separate?" asked Peal. "Steven let's fight as Stevonnie." stated Connie.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."replied Steven. They fused and made Stevonnie and were ready to fight. "Okay Pearl were ready to start the sparring match." said Steven with her shield and sword in hand. "Alright here I come." said Pearl starting to charge at Stevonnie.

Pearl stopped her charged on Stevonnie and stabbed the bottom side if her spear into the ground. The top part shined a bright light and was a little to bright for Stevonnie to see and Pearl took the opportunity to summon another spear and trip Steven and point the spear at her. "Sorry Stevonnie I guess I win." bragged Pearl. "No look behind you." said Stevonnie pointing behind Pearl.

Pearl looked forward and there was nothing, Stevonnie kicked her forward and got back to her feet. "Steven, Connie that was a dirty trick." argued Pearl. "You blinded us from our of the blue I think it's fair." protested Stevonnie. "Very well no more tricks just pure sword, and shield be sword battle for here on out." said Pearl getting into battle stance. "Okay let's get this started for real." agreed Stevonnie also getting into battle position.

 **(Three weeks later)**

Before they knew it three weeks have passed by, and Everyone was doing there own special after the first week, now they gather in Steven's room. "Okay everyone tell me how training went for the past three weeks?" asked Garnet. "I'll go first said Pearl." standing up. "I train and feel I'm ready to fight more then ever and I had to help Peridot from time to time." replied Pearl.

"Yes and now the barn is ready for the attack." said Peridot I guess going next. "I finished building everything, and added the Prisms to the laser light cannons." said Peridot. "Good work." complemented Garnet, Peridot gave a her a thumbs up and sat down. "Me next" said Steven with a smile raising his hand.

"I learned a new trick with Stevonnie and you'll have to wait to see it." said Steven with a smile. "Can't wait" responded Garnet. "Guess I'll next" said Shun. "Nothing really new to report, just wanted to say I wish the best for us after the war." he said with a smile. Everyone nodded and Amethyst went next.

"I only have to say, Did you know Shun's secret stash is …." said Amethyst but got her mouth covered by Shun. "You and Steven know already just let them find it themselves." said Shun whispering on her eye. "There a problem you two?" asked Jasper. "No no problem." said Amethyst and Shun in unison.

"My turn" said Jasper. "I've mastered Gem Overdrive and fought Garnet again." said Jasper. "Woah who won?" asked Steven. "I did but she's improved." responded Garnet. "This time she got luck." replied Jasper.

"Guess I'm last" said Lapis. "I've practiced and now I can use more attacks with my water." said Lapis. "That's good to hear." commented Peridot. "Anyone else notice Sunni's not here?" asked Amethyst.

"Don't worry she's hanging with Connie." replied Steven calming them down. "That reminds me Steven wasn't little Sunni training with Mommy and Daddy?" said Shun in a playful manner. "Yeah, and it's a good feeling knowing I'll have a beautiful, strong caring daughter." responded Steven. "Speaking of which times are different this time there could be another couple that has a kid to." said Garnet in a playful tone looking at Shun and Amethyst and everyone looked at them two.

"Yeah anything could happen." added Pearl. "Will both be dad's then." said Steven joining in. "Hold up what are you guys talking about?" asked Shun with blushes on his face. "Yeah how that even work?" added Amethyst.

"Who knows one of you is part human so Pearl's right anything can happen." said Peridot. "What would be the child's name? Asked Lapis. "The child should have a tough name." suggested Jasper punching her hand with the other. Everyone starts to laugh starts to laugh except Amethyst and Shun.

Shun moves in closer to Amethyst "Amethyst let's do it." said Shun. "Yeah couldn't agree more." responded Amethyst. "3, 2, 1 go" they said Shun and Amethyst activating Gem Overdrive and Amethyst summoned many whips. Shun froze everyone's feet to the floor, and Amethyst tied them up with her whip.

"Untie us!" shouted Everyone. "Nah were going out somewhere see you guys in a few hours." responded Starting to walk towards the door. "Yeah see you fools later." said Amethyst taunting them and walking out the door. "Are we really gonna leave them like that?" Shun closing the door.

"They missed with us now it's out turn." said Amethyst walking down the steps. "They're right how would it work?" asked Shun following her. "If we ever do we'll find a way." said Amethyst with blushes on her face again. "Yeah we will." said Shun with blushes on his face to. "There gonna be so mad when we come back." said Shun starting to laugh. "Yeah they will." added Amethyst also laughing.

 **This last part was based off of what me and my friend talked about, if the gem was male and the other gems is female, how would they have kids. Not just with that they take the mothers form. War starts next chapter i dont know if it will be two parts or no you'll have to wait and see. How you liking the story? Like the story follow and leave a review. Until next time stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Invasion begins**

 **Last time we left off the gems had begun training for three weeks and now only days away till the invasion starts. Let's get started already you guys and or gals came for the invasion so let's begin.**

The gems were off doing there own things. Jasper and Garnet wanted to go train last minute, Pearl and Peridot have begun to make some last minute adjustments to the barn, and Lapis helped them much as she could. The others are on the beach having a good time.

 **(Beach in front of Temple)**

It was a nice beautiful sunny day at the beach Sunni is swimming, while Steven and Connie make sand castles. "Steven should we be training?" asked Connie making the main tower of the sand castle. "We trained enough and I think we're good to go." said Steven adding a small flag to the tower. "Also we don't want to over work ourselves." added Steven. "Yeah and we have to look out for a each other and everyone else." said Connie agreeing with him.

"Connie I'll protect you, Sunni, and everyone it's a promise." said Steven. "You've done enough already Steven and everyone is ready this time." said Connie. "You got that right." said a familiar voice. They turn around and see Greg pulling up in his van, with Amethyst and Shun on the roof of the van.

"You guys don't have to worry everything will be okay." said Shun jumping off the van roof. "Hey Shun could you help me back here?" asked Greg. "Coming" responded Shun walking over to him. Amethyst walks over to the Steven and Connie "How you love birds doing?" she asked with a playful voice.

"We're only dating and have a child from the future that doesn't give you the right to call us lovebirds." protested Connie. "She's just getting pay back from two days ago." said Steven not thinking much of it. "You guys have to jump in the water feels great." yelled Sunni enjoying the water. "Sunni you should come out in a bit to eat." suggested Connie.

"Okay mom I'll be there in a bit.?" said Sunni accidentally calling her mom. Connie looked down towards the ground "Something wrong Connie?" asked Steven. "Just makes me happy being called that by her." responded Connie looking at Steven with a smile. "I can tell and I like seeing you two happy." said Steven with a smile right back at here.

"I'll let you two have your moment, I'll go help Shun and Greg." said Amethyst leaving them alone. "They're trying their best to protect me so I'll have to protect them too." thought Sunni looking back at them. "Mom and Dad always tried there hardest when I was in trouble so maybe if we're in trouble i coul…." said Sunni but got interrupted by Connie.

"Sunni foods almost done come and eat." shouted Connie. "We never did this back in my time, but now I can so I'll enjoy every second of it." thought Sunni to herself. "I'll be right there." said Sunni going over to them. "Here Sunni I'll let you try one of my signature hamburgers." said Greg handing her a plate with a burger on it. "Thank you very much." responded Sunni with a bright smile.

 **(Two days later)**

The gems are gathered in the living room. "Okay everyone they will arrive in an about one hour let's make sure everything is ready." said a nervous Peridot. "Everyone listen up." said Pearl. "Okay our the laser light cannons ready?" asked Peridot. "Yup all four of them with the Prisms are set." responded Shun.

"Good, now are the citizens in the barn to avoid being attack doing the invasion?" asked Peridot. "Yes in the barn and ready incase anything happens." responded Garnet. "Did you give the adult males the blasters?" asked Peridot. "Yeah and what will they do again?" asked Jasper.

"They can poof gems, just like I set my blasters to do." responded Peridot. "By the way what did you guys do to the barn?" asked a curious Steven. "This" replied Pearl flipping a switch on a remote. "What did that do?" asked Sunni.

"It made a gem proof forcefield so they won't attack the humans." responded Pearl. "Also if they do they have weapons." added Lapis. "Good hope my parents will be okay." said Connie a bit worried. "They'll be okay." said Steven trying to make her feel less worried.

"Hey anyways Shun could I talk to you?" asked Amethyst walking aside and Shun followed. "Hey anything wrong?" asked a concerned Shun. "That thing we talked about let's try it." responded Amethyst. "Really?" asked a surprised Shun.

"Yeah, but we have to wait at least a year or two to test it out?" responded Amethyst with a smile and blush. "It's worth a try." said Shun colliding with her lips to show his excitement. **(It's not what you think. If you want to know pm me and I'll explain, back to the story.)**

"Okay everything checks out I'll just like to say a few words." said Garnet getting everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to her. "We may have failed before, but we weren't prepared then, but now we have a better chance and we will win this war." said Garnet pep talking them. "Even if we somehow fail I'm proud of each and everyone of you here." she added.

"Garnet can i ask for a request?" asked Shun. "Okay what is it?" asked Garnet. "Please unfuse I need to say it in front of Ruby and Sapphire." responded Shun. Everyone was shocked about his request and waited for Garnet's answer.

"Okay" agreed Garnet unfusing. "What is it?" asked Ruby. "I won't use my future vision this time." added Sapphire. "Thank you" he said kneeling on leg "Thank you both for all you have for this team and I speak for everyone here you're the best leader we ever had. Also we will beat the invasion to protect the life, people, and the planet from homeworld." said Shun waiting for there reply.

"Thank you so much we need that." said Sapphire with a tear running down her face. "Thanks but we know that already." said Ruby trying to act tough. They fuse back into Garnet "Thank for the kind words, now everyone is wish you the best luck." said Garnet. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out to the beach.

 **(Beach Outside of the Temple)**

"They will enter the atmosphere in 30 seconds." said Peridot checking here pad. "Everyone let's make it thru this and have a good future for Earth." said Steven. "Just like what your mom would have said." said Pearl proud of Steven. Steven whistles and lion runs out from the city to the beach.

Lion bends down a bit and grabs something from his mane. "If we have to battle for Earth we need this." said Steven placing down a pink flag with Rose's symbol on it. "That brings back memories." said Jasper. "Not all of them were good." protested Shun.

"Their here!" yelled Lapis as everyone looks at the sky and see four ships coming into view. "We're ready and we will when." thought Sunni getting ready to fight. "Peridot fire!" yelled Garnet. Peridot fired at one ship and seemed to do lots of damage "Seems it still wasn't strong enough but I assume a few gems poofed." said Peridot.

The ships land and out come a around 70 Rubies, Amethyst, Peridots, 50 Jaspers and finally Yellow Diamond. "Hello you must be the crystal gems." said a gem coming out behind Yellow Diamond. It was Yellow Pearl and she walked towards the gems "Yellow Diamond has decided to forgive you'll let attempt to reduce our numbers surrender and she might let you live." said Yellow Pearl.

"Tell Yellow Diamond we rather fight than have you enslave the human race." said an angry Garnet. Yellow Pearl was shocked hearing this and raised her hands to a make an "X" with them. With that a taller Peridot then all the others with gem on her head walked out with a pad and pressed the fire button. "Steven, Sunni there trying the same stunt from 8,000 years ago get in front of the gems and make the biggest shield you can!" demanded Shun.

They rush in front of the gems, while the four ships fire four powerful beams. They make three big shields and block all four shots barely being pushed back by its power. Yellow Pearl was the only gem poofed in that explosion. "Everyone break in formation." yelled Garnet. Everyone separated in teams.

Steven, Connie and Sunni ran into the city with the Rubies chasing after them at the command of Yellow Diamond. Everyone ran in different parts of the beach and different gems follow. "Peridot's prediction was right she thinks these gems will be a good match against us but she's dead wrong." thought Garnet to herself. Everyone starts to fight predicted gem opponents. (Amethyst and Shun vs Peridots, Pearl Lapis and Peridot vs Amethysts, Garnet and Jasper vs Jaspers.)

 **(To Steven and the Girls)**

The Rubies keep coming three by three as they poof them. "Guys is it just me or is this too easy?" asked Steven. "Yeah not ready what I thought." responded Connie poofing another Ruby. "Hey didn't Garnet say to watch out and don't let them…." said Sunni but got interrupted by a large stomp.

They turn and see a few big Rubies ready to fight. "That's right she said they can fuse and make themselves bigger." Steven remembering what Garnet told him on his birthday. "Steven let's do it." said Connie. They danced and fused into Stevonnie "Sunni fight the small Rubies as we fight the big ones." Sunni nods as does as she is told.

 **(To Amethyst and Shun)**

The Peridots fire away at both Amethyst and Shun, but they keep avoiding them and hit other Peridots. Amethyst lands in between a group of eight and jumps out of the way to avoid the blast once again. Shun summoned his sword and began slicing some of them half. "Amethyst I didn't expect much from the Peridots but I thought they would've had more of a fight." said Shun poof to Peridots in one slash.

"Wouldn't we be done faster if you just froze them all and we poof them from there?" asked Amethyst summoning out her whip. "Okay jump in the air when I say now." said Shun placing his hand on the floor. "Now!" shouted the Peridot Manager. All the Peridots around Shun sprayed a weird light blue spray at him.

"What is…this?" asked Shun coughing. "Just wait and see." said the Peridot Manager making her fingers into a pad and began pressing things. Shuns on his knees holding on throat with one hand "What are doi...ng to me?" asked Shun trying to speak threw the pain. "Hey are you okay?" asked Amethyst. "He will in just one click." responded Peridot Manager answering for Shun and clicks one more button.

Shun stops his struggling for a moment and stands straight up. "Shun are you okay?" asked a worried Amethyst. "He can't hear you I'm in control of him now." responded Peridot Manager. "That a lie you can't control gems out of the blue." argued an angry Amethyst.

"Watch this, Shun attack the Amethyst gem in front of you." instructed the Peridot Manager. "Yeah he would attack m…" said Amethyst but got punched back by Shun. "What the heck?" shouted Amethyst. "He can't hear you, now attack until the gem poofs." responded the Peridot Manager. Shun began attacking Amethyst and she had no choice but to fight back.

 **(To Pearl and the Gems)**

"These Amethyst are tough, but are just as stubborn as our Amethyst." said Pearl poofing one with her spear. Two Amethyst try and get Pearl from the back "Looks out" said Lapis making a water tentacle and smacks them into the ground causing them to poof. "Thank you" said a grateful Pearl.

Peridot fired at a bunch of them with her finger blaster and poofing them easily. "Looks like the blaster with the gem distablizer tech works pretty well." thought Peridot to herself. "Peridot you getting tired yet." asked Lapis flying towards her. "I'm still fine and seem the barn still intacted." responded Peridot.

"Don't relax yet there's still about 40 left." said Pearl summoning out a second spear. Peridot opens an extra part of her right limb enhancer and gets a dark green ball with light green lines. "What is that?" asked Lapis. "Let me show you." said Peridot making three fingers into a pad and locks on targets and shocks them causing them to poof. "Great work but there's still a ways to go." said Pearl complementing Peridot's work.

 **(To Garnet and Jasper)**

Garnet uses her gauntlets to punch Jasper and send them back. "Unlike the other gems Jasper are tough and need to dealt more damage before they poof." thought Garnet to herself. Jasper also fought a few Jaspers but the numbers game is too much for her and Garnet to handle. "Jasper let's do that move we practiced." suggested Garnet.

Jasper nodded signalling Garnet to run at her, then Jasper with both hands flung her in the air. Garnet locked her gauntlets together and smacked them to landed fast, bore they hit the ground Garnet made them increase and separate. "Nice we took out like 15 at once, but there's still plenty to go around." said Jasper still wanting to fight.

"Fighting Jaspers are tough but we can handle it, right?" asked Garnet leaning one fist towards Jasper. "Yeah" responded Jasper fist bumping back Garnet.

 **(Back to Steven and the girls)**

Stevonnie poof another giant Ruby but is now surrounded by two giant Rubies. They grab Stevonnie and hold her in place as another giant Ruby forms and tackles the defenceless Stevonnie. "Is that all you… ." said Stevonnie starting to breath hard from fighting and being fused for a long time. Sunni looks over at Stevonnie "Hope you guys are okay." thought Sunni to herself.

From behind came a Ruby and grabbed her, many others started punching and kicking her. "Get off of me!" shouted Sunni a little in pain. Steven turns her attention from the Rubies to Sunni and starts running to help her, but gets crashed into a building by a giant Ruby. "Have to help Sunni but we're out numbered and I feel things are going to get tougher from here on out." thought Stevonnie trying to get back up.

 **(Stevonnie's mind space)**

It's a dark room with no lighting "Need to get up, help Sunni." said Stevonnie putting her face in her legs. "Maybe this our limit and we should just accept that." she added. "Are you really giving up?" asked a familiar voice. Stevonnie looked at the person's feet but saw a white dress "It can't be?" question Stevonnie.

She looked up and began crying "Mom?" she asked again. She placed her hand on Stevonnie's shoulder "Yes Steven it's me." she replied. "Mom how are you here?" asked Stevonnie hugging her with tears running down her face. "I can't answer all your questions right now I'm here to tell you never accept your weak." said Rose looking down at Stevonnie stroking her hair.

"What do you mean?" asked Stevonnie whipping away her tears. "You're planning on giving up and that's not fair for the other gems and you daughter." responded Rose. "I can explai…" said Stevonnie but got interrupted. "I don't want to hear it, I know I wasn't there for you then, but I'm here now and I'm telling you to fight." argued Rose.

"Mom please answer me this at least. Do you think we will win?" asked Stevonnie. "That's not something I can say for sure, but I know you can do it i believe in you Steven, all of you." responded Rose as the room starts to flash a bright light blinding Stevonnie. "What's happening?" asked Stevonnie. "I'm sorry I could only talk to you for a little bit Steven, but you have a daughter to save and good luck protect everyone for me." said Rose crying and fading into the bright light.

 **(Back to where we left off)**

Stevonnie's back on her feet and eyes start to water a bit. "Don't shed no more tears until the battle is over." said a voice in Stevonnie's head. Stevonnie quickly whipped her tears away "Thanks Mom I need that, now to help Sunni." yelled Stevonnie running at the Giant Rubies. She quickly summoned three shields and send them flying at the Rubies causing them to poof.

She didn't stop after that she used her sword and cut the Rubies around Sunni in half to poof. She unfuse straight afterwards "Sunni are you okay?" asked both Steven and Connie in unison. "I'm fine" responded Sunni getting up a bit slowly. "Thank goodness." said Connie hugging Sunni with tears starting to form.

Steven is about to join in but notices there surroundings "Guys it's not over yet." said Steven. They look and see lots of Rubies around surrounding. "There's still so much left." said a worried Sunni. "We can handle it." said Connie trying to picki up her sword but is to sore from fusing. Steven stands in front of both Connie and Sunni "Connie I'm going to use that new move I told you about." said Steven determined to protect them.

 **Sorry about this but Cliffhanger. Things are getting good I know but you'll have to wait till next chapter. Also I think I might have made the homeworld gems a little weak, time to make them seem a bit stronger. Pm me and tell me what was your favorite part this chapter. Like the story follow and leave a review. Until next time stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Invasion's Climax**

 **Last time we left off the war had begun. Many battles broke out Shun is being manipulated by Peridot Manager and is attacking Amethyst, Garnet and Jasper are having a bit of a hard time fighting the Jaspers, Pearl Lapis and Peridot are handling the Amethyst for now. Finally we start from where we left off with Steven and the girls surrounded by Rubies.**

"I'm going to use that new move to protect you and Sunni." shouted Steven not taking his eyes away from the Rubies. "Steven there has to be another way it's too much stress on your body." protested Connie worried about him. "What's he talking about?" asked a worried Sunni. "He's going to us plenty of shield, but the problem is it will drain him to empty." responded Connie.

"Sunni please make a bubble around you and Connie so I can do this without worrying about your safety." requested Steven. "Okay Steve..Dad I trust your judgement." agreed Sunni forming a bubble around them. Connie pounds on the bubble "Steven don't let's find another way." suggested Connie. Steven looks back to her and gives a smile "I'll be okay don't worry about me." he said trying to calm her down.

Steven turned his attention back to the Rubies and stuck his hand up in the air. Seconds later lots of normal sized shield started to form, Steven dropped his hand quickly "Meteor Crash!" shouted Steven. All the shields turned to the sides and started to crash into the ground poof a large amount of Rubies with one shield after other. There was a lot of smoke in the air and when it cleared Steven in knocked out on the ground.

Sunni makes the bubble clear so Connie and her can run to check on Steven. Connie put her ear on his chest to see if he was still alive. "He's breathing that's good, but we need to get him to the barn." instructed Connie. "Right" said Sunni agreeing with her.

They start to pick up Steven off the ground "Can't I just heal him?" asked Sunni. "Sorry but that won't work he's mentally and physically tired." responded Connie. They start to walk towards the barn but are cut off by four Rubies that served Steven's Attack. "You got a lot of nerve." said one of the Rubies.

"You can talk?" asked Connie. "Of course all gems can, but enough small talk how should we beat the up." asked of the Rubies. As they talk Connie and Sunni come up with a plan. "Okay that's what we'll do." said Connie done explaining. Sunni nods in agreement.

Three of the Rubies fuse to make a Giant Ruby as the fourth one uses it the distracting to hide. "Take this!" shouted the Giant Ruby starting to charge at them. Sunni throws a spear to her leg, causing it to fall. Sunni threw a few disc sized shields under the Giant Ruby before it fell down completely.

The Giant Ruby looks up at them "Is that the best you got?" she asked. "Now this is, Now!" shouted Connie. On that signal Sunni pointed two fingers up in the air "What's that suppose to do?" asked the Giant Ruby. Five disc went threw the Giant Ruby in that instant causing her to poof.

Sunni walked over to where the Giant Ruby was making sure they didn't defuse before. "You did it." said Connie cheering for Sunni. "Thanks could have thought of it without you mom." said Sunni giving Connie a thumbs up. "That was tough but we did i…" said Sunni but got interrupted. "Looks out!" shouted Connie.

Sunni looked behind her and there was a the fourth Ruby. She swung at Sunni's back knocking her out cold "Looks like you one." said the cocky Ruby. "You get away with this!" Connie looking at Rose's sword a few feet from her. "Are you going to stop me?" asked the Ruby.

Connie thought for a moment and put Steven down slowly and walked over to pick up the sword. "I'll poof you for attacking my daughter and making my boyfriend use up all his power." shouted Connie pointing the sword towards Ruby. "This is going to be fun." said the Ruby getting excited.

 **(To Pearl Lapis and Peridot)**

"How many more..are there?" asked Lapis starting to get tired fighting them. Peridot made a pad and started to check "About 25 left." she replied. "We..We need to check on Steven I have a bad feeling." said a worried Pearl. "I'll check on him, I'm the worst choice for combat anyways." said Peridot making her hand a propeller and starting to hover in the air.

"You should" agreed Pearl. "Good luck" said Lapis wishing her luck. "Okay good luck to you both." said Peridot starting to fly off. Two Amethyst homeworld gems lunge themselves at Peridot's left and right side to stop her.

"No you're don't!" shouted Lapis and Pearl in unison. Pearl threw a spear at the one on the right poofing her, while Lapis the one on the left with a water hands and threw her into the ground causing her to poof. Once they see Peridot is out of sight that begin to fight again.

 **(To Amethyst and Shun)**

"Is tha...that all you go..got?" asked Amethyst breathing hard from fighting Shun. "Your out of breath just give up." responded the Peridot Manager. "No i won't stop until the invasion is over and Shun is done being controlled by a nerd like you." said Amethyst starting to get ticked off again. "Fine if you want to be shattered faster be my guest, Shun attack her and leave nothing left." demanded the Peridot Manager.

Shun summons out his sword and starts attacking Amethyst again. "Dammit he's under her control but still as fast as usual." thought Amethyst to herself dodging his sword swinging. Amethyst punched him with Crystal Impact but he blocked it with ease and was about to slash at her with his sword but she dodged it in time. "What's taking so long finisher her!" shouted the Peridot Manager.

Shun made his sword disappear and summoned his kickboxing gloves. He charged at Amethyst and launched a barrage of punches that connected on Amethyst. Amethyst is on the floor trying to recuperate but Shun does crystal Impact to hit her before she could. He hits the ground and smoke was everywhere.

When the smoke is clear Amethyst is nowhere to be found. The Peridot Manager starts laughing "She ran away I knew she wouldn't stand a chance against you my creation." she said still laughing. Shun turns around and faces her "Your not my creator!" he shouted getting angry. "What? I command you to jump up and down." demanded the Peridot Manager.

Shun did as told and started jumping up and down "There must be a problem with the spray he still obeys me." thought the Peridot Manager. "But what was that outburst? Must have been do to high emotions better watch out for that." she said out loud to herself. "Peridots were done here follow me back to the ship, you to Shun." instructed the Peridot Manager. She stopped in her tracks feeling the sand rumble under her and looked down.

Amethyst bursts thru the sand and hits her in the face with a Crystal Impact "He's not going anywhere there with you!" she shouted. The Peridot Manager recovers quickly and commands the Peridots to get ready to fire, and Shun to attack her again. "She something about high emotions so I better just play dead." thought Amethyst passing out for fake. Shun picks her up by her shirt with his right hand.

"Good now finishes her!" shouted the Peridot Manager. Shun summons his sword with his left hand he's about to strike. Amethyst pulls closer to him with her left hand by his shirt and collides her lips with his. "I don't know if this will work but I have to try." thought Amethyst almost immediately punches him in the ribs with Crystal Impact with her other arm. Shun let's her go and falls to his knees.

"Dammit Amethyst that hurts I think you broke two or three ribs." argued Shun holding on to his left side that hurts. "You free now aren't you?" argued back Amethyst sitting on the floor. "Oh yeah thank you about that." he said with a smile. "Now we have to poof all the other Perido…" said Amethyst but got poofed by a blast behind Shun.

Shun eyes widened seeing Amethyst poofed out of the blue "Amethyst!" she shouted. "Who did that?" asked Shun in an angry voice. "It was it my creation and now let's go back to the ship." responded the Peridot Manager. Shun stands ups and turn to her with tears in his eyes and pissed off look "You made me fight her, called me your creation, and worst of all poof her. I'm gonna shatter you and leave no trace." shouted Shun very pissed off.

"A..a..attack!" yelled at scared Peridot Manager. The Peridots start firing at Shun but he dodged them one by one and gets closer to the Peridot Manager. She starts running away but flips because Shun froze a large area of sand round him. Shun walks up to her and places his hand on her gem "Don't ever hurt Amethyst again. Not like you'll ever get a chance to anyways." said Shun in a sinister voice.

"Black ice!" he shouted freezing the Peridot Manager in all black ice. He flicks her gems and she starts to crumble piece by piece. He looks back at the other Peridots "I'll let you make the right choice and retreat or I'll have no choice but to poof all of you." he warned. Some start to step back but then the others start firing and then all start to. Shun sighed "Don't say I didn't warn you" he said with his fist starting to glow.

 **(Two minutes later)**

Shun bubbled all the other Peridots and picks up Amethyst gem "Amethyst I'm sorry for all I did to you while being controlled." he said feeling bad and putting her gem in his pocket. He starts to walk in the direction of Garnet and Jasper but falls to his knees and holds his left side or broken ribs. "Dammit I hurts like hell, but I'll just freeze it for now." he said placing his hands on rib and froze it. He got back to his feet and starts to limp a little on the way to Garnet and Jasper. "No I better check on Steven, those two can handle themselves." he thought thinking about Steven and walking in a different direction.

 **(To Garnet and Jasper)**

Garnet and Jasper just finish poofing almost all the Jaspers. "Ho...How many are left." asked tired Jasper. "About thr...three." responded Garnet catching her breath. The three Jaspers are about to attack when a voice called out "That enough Jaspers stand down." demanded the voice which turned out to be Yellow Diamond.

"My Diamond." said the three Jaspers bowing to her. "You Jaspers can't finish the job so I'll do it myself." instructed Yellow Diamond. "Please give us one more chanc…" said one of the Jaspers but got poofed by Yellow Diamond by stomping her. She grabbed the last two Jasper and slammed them into each other with full force making them poof.

"It's hard finding good help theses days." said Yellow Diamond turning her attention to Garnet and Jasper. "You monster attacking your own army for not doing something right." said Garnet grinding her teeth. "Doesn't matter what you think you'll be gone in a few minutes anyways." said Yellow Diamond. "Jasper we need to try fusing." said Garnet whispering to Jasper.

"I thought you might say that, but we won't last long the way we are now. Especially if we use that move with it." responded Jasper. Garnet starts to chuckle "I've never seen you this nervous before." said Garnet. "Shut up and let's fuse already." said Jasper starting to make her gem glow. "I've you're planning on using fusion go ahead it won't make a difference you're both far beneath me." said Yellow Diamond confident in her own power.

Garnet and Jasper don't hesitate to take the chance to fuse. Their bodies start to glow and fade into each other and there gems start to move spots. When the glow is gone it's show a giant woman with long white hair, orange reddish skin and some look like marks and four arms and has light orange see thru shades almost identical to Sugilite.

"Yellow Diamond my name is Sphalerite and i'm the gem that's going to take you down." said Sphalerite in a muscular female voice. She charged at Yellow Diamond and summoned four gauntlets for each hand and punched Yellow Diamond right in the face making her almost fall back. Yellow Diamond swung back hard with her left hand but got caught by one of Sphalerite's hands. She immediately swung with her right and got a clear shot at Sphalerite's stomach.

Sphalerite feel to her knee, but summoned Jasper's helmet and spin dashed at Yellow Diamond's stomach with full force. Yellow caught her right before contact and slammed her into the ground "Do you really think a fusion that won't last long could even hurt a higher up such as myself?" asked Yellow Diamond not expecting an answer. "You won't be saying that for long!" yelled Sphalerite. "Gem Overdrive!" she shouted with all three gems starting to light up with energy flowing out of them.

They got back up to their feet "We won't last long we better make this count." thought Sphalerite to herself. "I grow bored of this" said Yellow Diamond drawing her sword. Yellow Diamond swung at Sphalerite but she caught it with and two fist on the other hands started glowing and spinning. "This is our last attack Tornado Crystal Impact" she shouted punching Yellow Diamond as hard as she could.

Yellow Diamond kicked her away "Why you little." she shouted. Sphalerite started laughing "That attack will come back to bite you in the butt." said Sphalerite poofing away. Yellow Diamond picks up Garnet and Jasper's "I should crush you here and now but I'll want the pleasure of crushing you all at once." said Yellow Diamond out loud to herself putting there gems in yellow bubble. She looks at the water moving in a certain direction "That's right they have Lazuli with them better play her a visit next." said Yellow Diamond out loud to herself following the water's direction.

 **(To Steven and the Girls)**

"Come on you won't avenge your friends like that." said the Ruby kicking Connie away. "Yo..You can't expect me t...to fight after being tired for so long." said Connie trying to catch her breath. The Ruby picked up lots of broken stuff and threw it at Connie. Connie was to tired to move and closed her eyes to brace for impact.

Connie heard a crashing sound and opened her eyes Peridot was standing next to her with smoke coming out of her blaster. "Peridot I'm I glad to see you." said a happy Connie. "Glad I made it in time let me handle this Rub…" but got interrupted. "You don't have to worry about that Ruby I'll handle it." said a voice sounding like it's coming closer.

Connie and Peridot turned around and see Shun walking towards them. "You're here too?" asked a curious Connie. "Looks like you finished the gems you were fighting." said Peridot. "We can talk about that after we defeat that Ruby behind you guys." responded Shun.

The Ruby ran towards Shun to punch him, but Shun bonked her on the head and poofed immediately. "Woah you just finished that Ruby in one hit. It took me all I had and I couldn't poof her." said Connie in a sad tone. "I'm pretty sure if you weren't tired you would have beat her easily." said Shun with a smile rubbing her head trying to cheer her up. "That aside where's Steven and Sunni?" asked a curious Peridot.

"There over there they protected me during a certain part of the battle and then it was just me and that Ruby left." explained Connie. "We should take them back to the barn." suggested Peridot. "I'll carry them back, but Connie can you walk?" asked Shun. "I'll try" responded Connie standing up slowly just to walk but falls back down.

"Peridot please carry Connie back while I carry Steven and Sunni." instructed Shun. "Alright" agreed Peridot. They pick them up and begins to speed walk towards the barn so they won't be followed, and Connie takes a small rest on Peridots back. "Peridot how's Lapis and Pearl." asked Shun.

"We were okay fighting the Amethyst homeworld gems and I volunteered to check on Steven." responded Peridot. "My turn to ask a question where's Amethyst?" asked Peridot. "She was poofed by the Peridot Manager and afterwards I might have shattered the Peridot Manager's gem." responded Shun in a sad tone. "Oh, but we're is her gem?" asked Peridot.

"In my pocket." responded Shun. "After we get to the barn I'll send a robonoid with a camera to check out the beach." said Peridot. "Okay but maybe we should go faster so we won't be seen." suggested Shun. They picked up the pace and got to the barn.

 **(Family Barn)**

"Hey Greg, it's Shun let us in." said Shun load enough to for someone to hear. The forcefield powers off and the barn door slowly opens. "Glad to see you guys are ba… Steven." said a worried Greg running to Steven. "Is he okay?" asked Greg.

"Sunni and him will be okay." responded Peridot. "Oh thank goodness." said Greg sighing in relief. "Connie is just taking a so no need to worry about her." said Shun. "Come inside everyone is waiting to hear what's happening." said Greg walking into the barn with them following him.

 **Cliffhanger sorry but you'll have to wait for Chapter 12. The Invasion hit its Climax and there are still some fights to go. Like the story follow and leave a review. Until next time stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Invasion Ends**

 **Last time we left off Yellow Diamond has Garnets and Jasper's gems and is now on her way to Lapis and Pearl. Shun and Peridot got Steven, Connie, and Sunni to the barn and to safety now from where we left off.**

 **(Inside Family Barn)**

Everyone stops their conversations to look at Greg being followed by Shun and Peridot. Connie's parents run up to them past the crowd "Is my daughter okay?" asked Connie's dad. "She's taking a nap right now but she'll be okay." responded Shun. "Let me examine them for now." suggested Connie's mom taking a first aid kit out of her purse.

Shun and Peridot put the kids down for her to examine them as they talk to Greg. "So what's going on with the battle outside?" asked Greg. "Well Amethyst and I had to fight Peridots and (You know how this goes.)" explained Shun. "I fought well but Lapis, and Pearl are more capable of fighting then me." responded Peridot looking for something in a chest.

"What are you looking for?" asked Greg and Shun in unison. "A Robonoid to check out the battles left on the beach so we can know what's happening." responded Peridot still looking. "If it's so important why didn't you have it in a simple place to find it?" asked Shun. "I know, I know but I was busy and here it is." said Peridot taking out a robonoid with a camera sticking out of it.

"Did you use my good camera?" asked Greg. "Let's get it activated and check on the others." said Peridot trying to change the subject. As she turned it on Shun let out a little grunt and touched his left ribs. Peridot wasn't paying attention but Greg was "Shun are you okay you look hurt?" asked Greg.

"Nah I'm fine." said Shun with a smile putting his hand on Greg's shoulder. "You said Amethyst helped get you out of the other Peridot's mind control, but how?" asked Greg not buying Shun's act. Shun let out a sigh "She kissed me to get me off guard, and then punched me in the ribs as hard as she could." he responded touching his ribs again. "Connie's mom is a doctor she can patch you up." suggested Greg.

"You might be right bu…" said Shun but got interrupted by Peridot. "It's online, now let me change it to hover mode." said Peridot typing on her pad. The robonoid makes one leg stand straight as the others start to spin faster, and faster around it. Peridot told Greg to open the door as the robonoid started to hover and fly out the barn door.

"Okay I'll make it fly high to see to how the others are doing." said Peridot moving things on her pad. She made two pads one for one to control the robonoid and one to view the footage. "Looks like Garnet and Jasper are nowhere to be seen." said Peridot. "Hold up Peridot zoom in more to the right i see some movement." said Shun trying to make sure.

Peridot zooms in the footage and they see Yellow Diamond fighting Lapis and Pearl with a few Amethyst gems round them ready to fight whenever. "Oh no that doesn't look good." said Greg watching the footage. "What's with that bubble by Yellow Diamond?" asked Peridot zooming in a little more. They were in shock seeing Ruby, Sapphire, and Jasper's gems inside the bubble.

"Okay I'll go check on them and.." said Shun but got interrupted. "What's happening to the others?" asked a voice from behind Shun. They turn around and see Steven wrapped up in a few bandages. "Steven your back on your feet." said Shun happy to see him awake.

"I am but what's happening to the others?" asked Steven again. "I can't explain right now but I have to go help them." said Shun about to run but Greg stood in his way. "Greg what are doing?" asked Shun. "You're in no condition to fight if that gem defeated Garnet and Jasper what chance do you have." said Greg not moving an inch.

"If I can interrupt your conversation there is plan B." said Peridot. "Whats plan B?" asked Steven. "Garnet had me make a bomb that will make a huge shockwave poofing all gems, but if the gems have sustained lots of damage they will be shattered." explained Peridot. "We can't use that the others are still out there." protested Steven.

"Won't it affect us to?" asked Shun. "No the forcefield around the barn will nullify the effects of the shockwave." responded Peridot. "How long would it take for the bomb to set off?" asked Shun. "Five minutes." responded Peridot.

"Why?" asked a curious Peridot. "I'll get there gems back before it goes off." responded Shun. "If you're going I'll go to." said Steven. Shun looks at him "I know that you used that new move and you're still completely tired and in no condition to fight." said Shun.

"Same goes for you." said Greg jumping in the conversation. "Greg not this again I'll be fine." argued Shun. "If you want to go have Steven heal you." suggested Greg. "He can't heal me right now." said Shun.

Greg looks to Steven "What does he mean?" he asked. "The move I did drained me completely and I can't use any magic for a while." responded Steven. As Greg and Steven talk, Shun whispers something to Peridot and started sneaking back. Greg and Steven catch him trying to sneak out and stop him.

"Nice try but you're not going out there alone." said Greg. "Yeah I'm coming with you." added Steven. "No we need a plan and then we can go face her." said Greg. Shun walks up to Steven and Greg "Greg thank you for caring but I'll be fine one my own, and Steven you have two girls you need to watching over." said Shun.

"Hope you guys can forgive for this one day, and Steven I promise I'll be back." he said with a smile making a ice wall that divides them. Peridot was on the same side as Shun "Okay I'll make sure the shield is activated after you're gone and start the bomb remember you have five minutes." "Okay I'll try and get back before then, thanks again." said Shun running out of the barn.

"Before careful " yelled Greg thru the ice. "You promised me so you have to come back." shouted Steven tearing up abit. "Okay activating shield and bomb now." said Peridot setting them off.

Shun runs as fast as he can through the city to get to where Pearl, and Lapis are. "Man I hope I get there in time." thought Shun as he kept running. "Oh crap I forget about Amethyst gem I should have left it with the other, no time to go back I'm almost there." said Shun out loud to himself.

 **(To Beach were Pearl and Lapis fought)**

"Pearl, Lapis you here?" yelled Shun trying to find them. "You were a little late." said a voice near Shun. He turned to his left and sees Yellow Diamond with a yellow bubble and a few Amethyst gems behind her. "Yellow Diamond what did you do with Pearl and Lapis?" asked Shun getting ticked off.

"There right here." responded Yellow Diamond showing him the bubble with gems in it. "Amethysts go look for any other survivors, but one of you stay." ordered Yellow Diamond. The Amethyst did as told and the one that stayed was ordered to shrink it's size. "If you even go there I'll destroy you!" shouted Shun.

"That's right you with that Amethyst when the teams broke up." said Yellow Diamond gesturing the Amethyst to continue. "You feel strongly about that Amethyst gem don't you?" asked Yellow Diamond. Shun didn't answer so Yellow Diamond knew for sure he did. The Amethyst gem stood in front of Yellow Diamond and looked like Amethyst but with armor.

"Let see how mad you get watching the same face get poofed in front of you again." said Yellow Diamond stomping on the Amethyst homeworld gem making her poof. "I know it's not Amethyst but I want to beat her, no destroy her." thought Shun getting angry at Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond starts to walk forward towards Shun who is deep in thought. "I don't have much time left better us it while there's time." thought Shun having no other choice.

Yellow Diamond thinks he just gave up and goes for a stomp with full force, but Shun pushes up against her foot to not be crushed. "Just let me crush you and let the invasion end." argued Yellow Diamond. "You think I'll forget what you caused I was under someone's control, Your holding my friends captive and worst of all Amethyst got poofed in front of me!" shouted Shun starting to freeze Yellow Diamond's foot.

Yellow Diamond jumps back and stomps her foot "Why you!" shouted Yellow Diamond. "Gem Overdrive!" shouted Shun summoning out his kickboxing gloves. His fist started glowing "Crystal Impact with Gem Overdrive, and limited time I'll have to try my hardest." thought Shun running at Yellow Diamond. She slammed her sword on the ground trying to hit him but he moved out of the way.

Shun punched Yellow Diamond in face and she swatted him away. He quickly landed on his feet and charged back at her again. He summoned out his sword and clashed with Yellow Diamond's sword. He lost his strength for a moment and that let Yellow Diamond cut into his left shoulder with a quick slice.

"Give up you don't stand a chance." said Yellow Diamond getting bored of fighting. Shun touched his bleeding shoulder and froze that area but the blood stained the ice red. "Dammit this hurts like hell and I can't use my left arm now but I have to do something." thought Shun to himself. Yellow Diamond starts swinging at him and he's barely dodging the sword swings.

"Garnet I know if you go down you go down fighting so you had to injure her in someway." thought Shun still dodging. Shun examines Yellow Diamond while dodging her attack. "Dammit that bomb will go off any minute I have to get the other's gems out of here or there will be no point for me coming out here." thought Shun getting angry. He and Yellow Diamond charged at each other with swords in hand but stopped as they see a white light coming for the city.

"What is that?" asked Yellow Diamond forgetting about Shun. Shun takes the opportunity to get the bubble from Yellow Diamond and shatters it. "Okay I'll only have a few seconds to this." thought Shun taking out Amethyst's gem from his pocket. He wraps her gem and the other's gem in a blue bubble and warps it away. Yellow Diamond hears the warp sound and turn around "You what did do?" shouted Yellow Diamond.

Shun ignores her and looks at the light. She get insulted and kicks him pushing him a few feet back. "I had enough of thi…." said Yellow Diamond but the light is already engulfing her in the light. "What happening my I few week." shouted Yellow Diamond now faded into the light. "Sorry I couldn't have made it back Steven I broke my promise, Garnet, Jasper sorry I couldn't have helped you perfect Gem Overdrive, Lapis, Pearl, Peridot please watch over the others they'll be lost without you." said Shun in a sad tone out loud to himself.

"Amethyst I won't be here when you get back but I want you to know I love you and i'm sorry I couldn't make it back to you." he said starting to tear up. The light reaches everywhere over around beach city and fades after a while.

 **(Back inside the Barn)**

"The coast is clear the bomb has been activated and should be clear to go outside." said Peridot firing a blast at the ice wall. Steven takes a good look at Connie, and Sunni who are still resting "I'll go out and look for the other." said Steven. "Hold on buddy" said Greg grabbing his shoulder. "Peridot it should have poofed all gems outside the barn right?" asked Greg.

"Yes and no need to worry I'll go with him." responded Peridot opening the barn door. Steven follows Peridot out the door and they walk to the beach. "Wow we really did it but there's lots of damage." said Steven looking at the damage. "Don't worry the town would have been completely gone if we hadn't helped." said Peridot trying to make him feel better. "I guess you're right." said Steven still feeling a little bad.

 **(Beach)**

"Peridot you see any of them?" asked Steven trying to find someone. "Negative but I'll pick up the Amethyst gems while you look for the others." responded Peridot. Steven did as told and started to look for the gems but couldn't find them. He stood by the water "Where could you guys be or did you guys get taken away by the bomb?" he asked himself.

Steven looked at the water as it began to move in a single direction and looks up seeing a giant wave come right at him. "Oh no first the battle and now a giant wave." said Steven bracing for impact. "Steven you're okay." said a voice. Steven looked up and saw the wave had stopped in front of him "Are you talking to me wave?" asked Steven.

"No we're up here." responded the voice as the wave lowered. When the wave was finally gone Steven saw Garnet, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis, and Pearl and ran up to hug them. "Guys you're okay." said a happy Steven hugging them. Garnet rubbed his head "I can tell you went threw alot Steven you've grown up a lot." she said.

"Just like your mother you never giving up until the end." added Pearl. "Oh before I forget I met mom." said Steven. "You saw Rose Quartz?" asked Jasper. "How did you meet her?" asked Lapis.

"Okay I was fight a giant Ruby and I was..(You know how this goes)." explained Steven. "I can't believe Rose talked to you." said an amazed Amethyst. "Yeah it wasn't for long but I could tell she wanted to say more but didn't have enough time to." responded Steven. Garnet looks to Pearl who looks a little sad and put a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright Pearl?" she asked.

Pearl looks at Garnet with tears on her face "I'm sad I didn't get to see Rose, but I'm glad Steven met her even if it was for a little bit." responded Pearl with a small smile wiping away her tear. Amethyst starts to look around "Anyone seen Shun?" she asked. "He's nots with you guys?" asked Steven. Peridot walks over to them "Sorry to say this but he might not have made it." said Peridot trying to sound sympathetic.

"Hey you don't know that for sure." protested Amethyst. "Well there might be a chance I'm right." said a nervous Peridot. "Peridot do you know something we don't?" asked Steven. "Well he might have, maybe been injured and went to fight Yellow Diamond.

"You just let him fight Yellow Diamond?" shouted Everyone at Peridot. "Good ther… okay now's my chance." said a voice a bit weak. "He wanted to go alone." protested Peridot. "He might stil…" said Amethyst as everyone see something coming out of the sand.

The sand falls off the person piece by piece and it turned out to be Yellow Diamond. "Yellow Diamond!" grunted Garnet summoning out her gauntlets. "Looks like you're all here, well except that one gem, but I'll crush you all." said Yellow Diamond walking towards them. "Everyone stand behind us." demanded Garnet as her and Jasper stood in front of them.

"You two barely put up a fight, what makes you think you can stop me now?" asked Yellow Diamond not expecting an answer. "Garnet do you and Jasper even have enough strength left?" asked Pearl. "I'll protect you guys with all my might." responded Garnet. "I can fight to." said Jasper looking like she'll fall over easily.

Yellow Diamond walked towards them. "Guys left me help you." said Steven summoning out a shield. "I'm pretty beat up but I can help to." said Amethyst summoning out one whip. "I'll help to." added Pearl summoning out a spear. Lapis summoned out her wings, and Peridot made her hands into blasters.

"I guess I can't stop you brace yourselfs." said Garnet lifting up her gauntlets ready to fight. "Can't make you guys make me look bad." said Jasper summoning her helmet. "Very well you'll get crushed together" said Yellow Diamond walking towards them. They braced themselves ready to see what she would do.

Yellow Diamond raised her foot up to stomp them. The air felt still as they wait for her foot to come down. Yellow Diamond dropped down to her left knee and her hands over her stomach. She removed her hand and it showed a yellow sword threw her stomach "I see you survived also." said Yellow Diamond looking behind her talking to someone.

The gems looks behind her and see Shun holding the sword that was threw Yellow Diamond. "Hope you don't mind Yellow Diamond but I'll end things right here." said Shun freezing the sword itself. With that icy spikes tore their way thru Yellow Diamond stomach poofing her. When the dust from her being poofed cleared everyone was still trying to process what just happened.

Shun broke the silence "What's with those face we just won." he said with a smile falling to his knees. Steven and Amethyst tackle him "You're alive." they both said in unison hugging him with tears running down there face. "Easy guys I have broken ribs and a deep wound on my left shoulder so not to tough." said Shun not fighting there hugs. "How did you survive?" asked a curious Peridot. Shun took a moment before answering.

 **Cliffhanger, i didn't think I'll have to make a 13th Chapter but it can't be helped. Next time at least some of the things get resolved and we say goodbye to one character. How you liking the story so far? Like the story follow and leave a review. Until next time stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Steven Universe The Invasion**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 13**

 **After the invasion comes resolution**

 **Last time we left off Yellow Diamond was poofed by Shun who survived the bomb explosion. And now we start from where we left off. This is the last chapter for those of you who didn't know.**

"Shun how did you survive the shockwave?" asked Peridot. Shun thought for a moment before answering "To be honest I don't understand myself I thought I was a goner." he responded. "It could be that the bomb itself was damaged in someway." suggested Peridot. "But how?" she asked herself.

"Where did you place it?" asked Shun. "Around the main area of Beach city." responded Peridot. "You think they found it and tampered with it?" asked Pearl. "Negative if they found it they would have destroyed it." said Peridot trying to figure it out.

"I think I might know." said Steven jumping in the conversation. "How?" asked Garnet. "Well remember how I said I fought the giant Ruby?" asked Steven. They nod their heads in agreement.

"So when she tackled me into the building it might have been where the bomb was." responded Steven. "That does explain it." said Lapis. "I'm sorry guys I could have cost us the war." apologized Steven. Shun rubs his head "The point is we won, and if you hadn't messed with the bomb I wouldn't be here right now." said Shun with a smile and little chuckle trying to make Steven feel better.

Amethyst gives him a light punch to his still broken ribs. "What the heck Amethyst?" asked a ticked off Shun grabbing on to his injured ribs. "You idiot fighting Yellow Diamond without back that why." responded Amethyst starting to tear up again. Shun pulls her in and holds her in a hug with his right hand "Amethyst I won't apologize for what I did, I need to help friends from being destroyed.

"I understand that, but you didn't have to go alone." argued Amethyst with still some tears on her face. "That reminds me thank you for saving me early I owe you one." said Shun with a smile trying to stop her from crying. Amethyst wipes away her tears "Okay then you have to stay with me forever." said Amethyst wanting that time be here favor. "I was already going to do that but I guess it could be my I owe you." said Shun with a warmth smile.

"Garnet remember you owe me match since the invasion is over." stated Jasper. "Yeah we can fight after we get back to full strength. "Garnet would you mind if I ask you to train me?" asked Lapis joining their conversations. "Okay but why?" asked Garnet.

"When Pearl and I fought the Amethysts I think I could have done more then just use water." responded Lapis. "Alright then but I won't take it easy." agreed Garnet. As everyone was setting down Connie ran to them with urgent news.

"Steven th...this is bad." yelled Connie trying to catch her breath. "Connie you okay, but what's wrong?" asked a worried Steven. "It's Sunni." responded Connie. "Oh no guys we have to get back to the barn fast." said Steven worried about Sunni.

"Do you think you can walk?" asked Amethyst to Shun. "I think so but I really wish Steven could heal me right now." said Shun standing up off the ground. "Right i forgot sorry about that." said Steven locking his hand and placing it on Shun's shoulder. "Thanks but you should heal the others and we can get back faster." suggested Shun.

Steven heals the others gems and they rush back to the barn with Steven on Shun's back and Connie on Garnet's back. "Connie what's wrong with Sunni?" asked Steven. "She was fine at first but then started glowing a bright white light." responded Connie. They rushed back as fast as they could.

 **(Outside Barn)**

Sunni is sitting on a log with Connie's parents and Greg. The others so up and rush to Sunni. "Sunni are you okay?" asked Steven holding her right hand. "I feel a little weird but that's about it." responded Sunni is soft voice.

"Mom have you figured out what's wrong yet?" asked Connie holding Sunni's left hand. "No, she is fine but this light I can't explain it." responded Ms. Maheswaran. "Peridot can you scan here and tell us what's wrong?" asked Shun. "Already did it, I'm almost done." responded Peridot.

"Okay it's complete." said Peridot. "Whats wrong with her." asked Lapis. "She's not sick or anything like that she's just not part of this timeline." responded Peridot. "What do you mean not his timeline?" asked Amethyst.

"She was from a timeline where we lost the war, but now it's won and so it should change." answered Garnet. "Meaning her future never existed so she will vanish along with that timeline." added Pearl. "Our daughter is going to vanish?" shouted a worried Connie. "Your what?" asked Ms. Maheswaran.

"Okay you two follow me into the barn I have to talk to you." said Greg to Connie's parents. They followed Greg intl the barn for him to explain. "Mom I'm not going to vanish completely." said Sunni trying to calm Connie down. "What do you mean?" asked Connie starting to tear up.

"I think she means she'll be gone now, but she'll be back later on in our lives." said Steven also tearing up. "Dad gets what I'm trying to say, but please don't cry or else I'll start to cry to." said Sunni starting to tear up. "Of course we're going to cry you're leaving us. "Let's not call it leaving let's just say it's good bye for now." said Sunni with a warmth smile.

He feet started to break into small circles of light. Steven wiped away his tears "Your right and when we meet again I'll be a real father." said Steven. "And I'll be a real Mother." added Connie. "Before I go can you sing me my favorite song?" she asked.

"Okay but what's your favorite song." responded Steven. "It's goes like We are the crystal gems." she responded. "I don't have my ukulele but I can sing without it." said Steven clearing his throat. "It's the one you made as a kid." added Sunni. Steven nodded and began to sing.

" _ **If you're evil and you're on the rise you can count on the four us taking you down cause were good and evil never beats us we win and then go out for pizzas we are the crystal gems we'll always save the day and if you think we can we'll always find a way that's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, and Steven"**_

Sang Steven and then grabbed Sunni's hand again "How was it?" he asked. "It sound more beautiful than when your older." responded Sunni with a little chuckle. Connie chuckled a bit too "I'll make sure to be a good mom for you." she said with a few tears on her face. "You already are and everyone thank you for being the family I never knew." said Sunni saying her last goodbyes.

Everyone said their goodbyes to her and when Steven finished she finally vanished. "Hey Steven we will see her again won't we?" asked Connie tearing up again. He grabs her hand "We will because we love her, and I love you Connie." said Steven moving in for a kiss. Connie wiped away her tears and met Steven's Lips.

 **(Few weeks later at the Temple)**

Steven is cooking in the kitchen and Shun is laying down on the couch. "So Steven how's it been going with Connie?" he asked. Steven continues to cook "Everything is ah okay." he replied. "Do you guys still miss her?" he asked walking to the table.

"Everyday but we know she'll be back." replied Steven taking out plates. "But how have you and Amethyst been?" asked Steven. "Pretty good but there's still that thing that bothers me." responded Shun in a sad tone. "Is it about being controlled and attacking Amethyst?" asked Steven serving the food.

"Yeah, she keeps saying it's not my fault but if I would have just froze them all to begin with she wouldn't have had to go threw that." responded Shun still in a sad tone. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing you told me, we won and saved the Earth that's the important thing." said Steven trying to make him feel better. "When did you get so wise." asked Shun with a smile at Steven. "It comes with being a father, and having good people help me along the way to end up being so mature." responded Steven.

"Really? Because Sunni told me how cry breakfast friends ends and I'll be happy to tell yo…" said Shun but got interrupted by Steven. Steven put his hands on his ear "Lala can't hear you." he said trying not to hear. After Steven stopped they ate the food in silence "Hey Steven do you think Amethyst and I will last together for a long time?" asked Shun out of the blue. Steven wiped his mouth with a napkin "Honestly you and Amethyst are a bit different but you guys love each other and love conquers all." responded Steven.

Shun rubs Steven's head "Glad to hear it now I need your help with something." said Shun. "Sure what is it?" asked a curious Steven. Shun whispered in his ear incase someone was listening "So what do you think?" asked Shun done whispering in Steven's ear. "I think that's an amazing idea, she'll love it. I'll be happy to help." said an excited Steven.

Amethyst walks out of her room and to the kitchen "Morning you guys." she said sitting next to Shun. "Morning" they said in unison. "What are you guys talking about." asked Amethyst. "Nothing just about how Steven can't wait for new crying breakfast friends episode to come out." responded Shun trying to come up with a believable lie.

"Anyways Shun want to do something later?" asked Amethyst. "Sorry have to cancel Steven and I are gonna do something important, but we can hang out tonight." responded Shun. "Well then let me help." said Amethyst wanting to join. "Sorry Amethyst it's a two person job." argued Steven not wanting her to know the plan.

"Cone Shun are you really going to say no to me?" asked Amethyst leaning on his chest. "Uh" said Shun not sure what to answer. "Come on Uncle Shun I know you can say no." thought Steven hope he won't say yes. Shun falls back on his hands and jumps back to his feet and clears his throat "Like I said Amethyst it's only for me and Steven." he responded.

"I have nothing better to do come on." argued Amethyst wanting to go. "Amethyst if you want something to do later let's have a sparring match at the sky arena tonight." suggested Shun. "Hey uncle Shun is this part of the plan?" whispered Steven over to him. "It's is know just roll with it." answered Shun.

"Yeah you bet I'll have a sparring match with you can't wait." stated Amethyst starting to get excited. Shun rubs her head "No need to be happy about fighting me." said Shun with a chuckle. Steven coughed to interrupt their moment "We should be going Uncle Shun, Amethyst you can eat all the food if you want." he stated. "Alright more for me." said Amethyst eating the food already.

Steven and Shun stands and the warp pad ready to go "Amethyst don't eat too much or you'll get sick." said a worried Shun. "Okay I won't." said Amethyst with her mouth full. Steven and Shun warp off to lost island to start to look for Amethyst gift.

 **(Lost Island)**

"Okay Steven we should start looking." suggested Shun starting to stretch. "Yeah but do the others knows about this?" asked Steven. Shun started scratching his chin "About that I told Garnet, Pearl, Peridot but I want them to tell Lapis and Jasper." said Shun. "Wait why didn't you tell Lapis and Jasper?" asked Steven.

"Jasper would understand so I didn't want to explain, and Lapis, Amethyst doesn't trust her around me without another gem present." responded Shun starting to walk off. Steven followed after him "You could have asked someone else to be there with you." he suggested. "Yeah but I want to do this before to night." responded Shun as they continue walking. They walk around past lots of tree, bushes and avoid quicksand.

They walk into a cave full of crystals on the ceiling and walls. "Okay which one is the one we need?" asked Steven. "Hate to say it but we have to break them off the walk and shine our gems on them until it changes color." responded Shun. "It's a finding a needle in the haystack kind of thing ain't it?" asked Steven ready to find the the right crystal. "Pretty much yeah but we can handle it." responded Shun reaching out of a fist bumping. They bump fist and begin to find the crystal.

 **(To Amethyst)**

Amethyst finishes the food Steven and Shun left and but the dishes in the sink. "Got to find something to do." she thought to herself. Garnet and Pearl walk inside the house. "Hey guys you going on a mission?" asked a curious Amethyst.

"Not really just going to check on something." responded Garnet. "I was going to my room but these dishes won't clean themselves." said Pearl walking over to the sink. Garnet walks over to the warp and is about to warp away. "Garnet let me come with you." suggested Amethyst.

"Sorry but it's one person job." responded Garnet warping away. Amethyst turns into bird and flies next to Pearl's ear. "Pearl do you know what mission Garnet took, or where Steven and Shun had to go do?" asked Amethyst still trying to find something to do. "No I don't, but since you're here help me clean the dishes." responded Pearl. "Fine only because there's nothing better to do." said Amethyst turning back to her normal form.

 **(Back to Steven and Shun)**

"No not it." said Shun throwing a gem behind him and shattered as it hit the ground. "Steven found it yet?" he added breaking another crystal off the wall. Steven sighed "No" after flashing his gem on the crystal. "Uncle Shun we might not be done before tonight." said Steven tossing a crystal to the floor.

"Don't worry I asked someone to help us before you made breakfast." responded Shun. "Who did you ask?" asked a curious Steven. "She's walking this way already you'll see." responded Shun. A few seconds later Garnet came into view.

"Garnet?" asked Steven confused why she's there. "Oh Garnet you finally made it." said Shun turning around to greet her. "You did ask me to come help." said Garnet. "Yeah and I need you cause I want Ruby and Sapphire to help." said Shun having his hands up in a praying motion.

Garnet let out a sigh "It would be half the work but I won't unfuse." protested Garnet. "Come on Garnet please." begged Steven. "Yeah Garnet please it's really important." said Shun also begging. "I won't unfuse but I promise I'll be the one finding the crystal." said Garnet starting to work. They start to work twice as fast to find the crystal and after a few hours finally had success.

"Finally found it." said a relieved Steven. "Took long then I thought it would." said Garnet also relieved. "Thanks for helping me out guys I got something to show my thanks." said Shun making three bubbles appear. "What are you giving us?" asked an eager Steven.

"Steven this is for you." said Shun popping the bubble and handing the thing to Steven. "Woah a nicklaus." said Steven holding the circle shaped nicklaus by the lanyard. "Yeah it opens so you hold a picture of people important to you." responded Shun. Before he gave Garnet her gifts Shun asked her to unfuse or she won't get a single gift.

Garnet didn't fight it this time and unfused into Ruby and Sapphire. He popped the last two bubble and handed them their rewards. Ruby got a new light red headband with two stars at the end and one in the middle. Sapphire got a white gem that can produce any element from fire, ice, lightning, and wind but only last for a few blast them turns black and is drained of power.

"Thanks for the new head band." said a grateful Ruby. "Can't wait to try this element gem." said Sapphire also thanking him. "Thanks Uncle Shun but shouldn't you start to carve the crystal." said Steven reminding him on time. "We can go back to the Temple for this part, thanks again." responded Shun starting to walk towards the warp pad. Steven followed him back, while Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet and followed them.

 **(Temple)**

"I'm gonna get donuts you guys want any?" asked Steven. Garnet said she was okay and went into her room, and Shun took the offer and then started to carve the crystal with his sword. Steve left to go get the donuts leaving Shun to work on the crystal. "Still have time before I spar with Amethyst better make sure I have this done." thought Shun to himself cutting the crystal piece by piece.

The warp pad activated and out came Lapis, Peridot and Jasper coming back from their mission. They walked over to Shun to see what her was doing. "Are you working on that thing for Amethyst?" asked Peridot. "Yeah" responded Shun still working on the crystal.

"So it is true." said Jasper confirming what she was told. "Congratulations." said Lapis with a smile. "Yes good luck with this." added Peridot. "Thanks you guys, I'm almost done with this but the covers are hard to do." said Shun trying not to break the crystal completely.

"If you want I'll cut the crystal and curve it right." suggested Peridot turning her hand into a blaster. "If you want to but please don't break it." begged Shun. Peridot began to laser off some of the crystal as Shun takes a break sitting on the couch. "So Shun where's Amethyst?" asked Jasper.

"I have no idea actually but maybe her room." responded Shun. "I wish the best for both of you." said Lapis with a warmth smile. Shun examines Lapis face carefully "You told her didn't you?" asked Shun taking a guess. "How did you know?" responded Lapis a bit shocked.

"Seems like you're choosing your words carefully and you look nervous." responded Shun. Lapis stays silent from being caught, Shun let's out a sigh "How did you slip up?" asked Shun wanting to know. "Well before we left Peridot told me and I didn't know it was a secret, I'm sorry." apologized Lapis. "I'll just have to change the plan up again." said Shun with a toothy grin.

"Okay they're done." said Peridot holding two small spheres the size of marbles. "Thanks" said Shun taking the spheres from Peridot. He knocked on the Temple door "Amethyst ready to go." he asked still knocking. The Temple door opened and out came Pearl and she noticed Shun "I see your back, but Amethyst is already at the sky arena." said Pearl.

"Thanks for telling me." said Shun walking to the warp pad. "Before I go tell Steven thanks for the donuts." he added warping off.

 **(Sky Arena)**

Shun steps off the warp pad and gems start to glow making a two silver necklaces and pressed the crystals into the bottom slot of the holder of each necklace. He walks to the fighting area and sees Amethyst and walks over to her. "Hey been waiting long?" he asked. "Not really." she responded.

"So uh I know about your plan, you don't have to…" said Amethyst but got interrupted by Shun. "I know about that but let's start the match." he said back up from her in a fighting pose. Amethyst got to her position and ready to fight. They charge one another and Shun starts throwing a barrage of punches.

Amethyst dodges them back to back and let's out a little chuckle "Are you even trying?" she asked still dodging. She slaps his hands and starts sending out punches. Now Shun is the one dodging "Amethyst how long have we been together?" he asked still dodging. "About three to four months can't really answer right now trying to hit you." she responded still swinging.

Shun let's out a small grin and punches forward to hit her cheek but she ducks down and dodges it. "Okay Amethyst so you know I'm planning don't you?" asked Shun lighting up his fist for Crystal Impact. She lights up her fist too "Yeah I do." she responded. They swing at each other and there hist collide being evenly matched.

"Amethyst we're gems so I realized we don't need to what humans do to know they belong together." said Shun still pushing back her fist. "So where do we go from here?" she asked nothing giving an inch. The light around Shun's vanished instantly and he caught Amethyst's fist. "Garnet, Steven, and I looked for this special crystal and the story goes two people who wear the same crystal will always be together." said Shun letting go of her fist.

He took out the nicklaces from his pocket and tossed Amethyst one. "If they shine bright we are destined to be together." said Shun putting on the nicklace. She started laughing "You would go so far." she said calming down. She puts on the nicklace and nothing happens.

"What now?" asked Amethyst holding the crystal around her neck. "I don't understand it should have worked." said Shun questioning it for not working. "Dose that mean?" asked a worried Amethyst. "No, I don't buy it i know we care for each other and I won't let this say any different." he said walking over to Amethyst.

He takes her hand "Amethyst I will break destiny to be with you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." said Shun waiting for her response. She wipes a tear from her face "Yeah besides the crystals are probably broken." she said leaning in for a kiss. They kiss and notice these necklaces are glowing Amethyst's is glowing blue, and Shun's is glowing purple. "Would you look at that looks like we broke destiny." said Shun kissing Amethyst again for what felt like and eternity.

 **That's is my trilogy is over after all this time. How did you guys and/or gals enjoy the ride. I'd like to thank you all for reading this story from beginning to end. I had fun writing this story for you guys so it make me happy and sad seeing it end. Like the story leave a review about your favorite part from all three stories. Not gonna lie if you guys want a special of some kind pm me or write a review telling me to do so. Until next time stay tuned and thank you one last time for making writing this story fun.**


End file.
